Finding Your Storm
by Moshy H
Summary: A painful past, secret plots, and an everlasting love between two demons. Throw in some fights, yelling, drama, and killing and you get Finding Your Storm.
1. Finding Sesshoumaru

_He was patrolling his lands. Making sure everything was under his control. He would never accept insubordination. Landing in the heart of his lands, he sat down and sniffed the air around him. He sense told him no severe blood shed had occurred, the humans living in his lands were still dirty and no one out of the ordinary had entered them. Standing up, he flew through the trees, heading toward his home. _

She sighed as she nibbled on an apple. It had been two days and no demon had attacked the village. She was starting to feel even more bored. Sighing again, she petted her lightning, two-tailed cat, Kei. Kei put its two front paws on her bare stomach and meowed. "So you're feeling restless too?" She said more than asked. Standing up and stretching, she put Kei on her shoulder and jumped from tree to tree. "I guess we better head over to another village. Let's pick up our things and head toward the east." She said, getting a joyful meow.

_He tuned out his servant and looked outside the window. His ears twitched. "What did you say?" He asked, frowning a bit. His servant paused and scratched his head. "The eastern lord is holding his yearly ball and really desires you to come." He repeated, looking at his master. He growled and stood up. "My lord, where are you going?" He asked trying to keep up with his lord's rapid pace. "I'm going to visit the eastern lord." He said. "Stay here and take care of…" He trailed off as that particular person tackled his servant. Smirking to himself, he took to the sky and headed toward the eastern lands._

She hummed to herself as she ran through the eastern lord's wild forest. Slicing through a demon that tried to catch her, she landed into a clearing. "We have you now." The reasonably large group of snake demons surrounded her. She laughed and closed her eyes. "Lightning Fury." She shouted her eyes changing a dark yellow and her body outlined in the same color. They shrieked as lightning bolts struck their bodies. She smiled as they turned to dust. Picking up five jewel shards, she petted Kei and smiled. "That was fun." She said, jumping in the trees again. Heading toward the heart of the eastern lands, she jumped high in the air and collided with someone.

_He closed his eyes and let the wind toy with his silver hair. He hadn't had this feeling in along time. He snapped his eyes open as his senses warned him. Seeing a bunch of yellow, he collided with someone. Falling off his cloud, he tightened his muscles and landed precisely on the ground. Seeing the someone do the same, he growled out a warning. "I'll let you get away with this one time. Next time make sure you don't run into me." He said, frowning. Hearing a growl, he raised an eyebrow. _

She felt the air blown out of her as she fell in a tangle of limbs. Breaking away, she tightened her muscles and landed precisely on the ground. Facing the person who ran into her, she raised an eyebrow. 'I think I've seen him or his face somewhere.' She thought, frowning. "I'll let you get away with this one time. Next time make sure you don't run into me." His deep voice rang through the forest. She bristled and growled. "What! You ran into me." She shouted. He scowled slightly and ran towards her. She dodged just in time, just losing some of her already short hair. Landing on her butt, she quickly scrambled away as he attacked again. "That's enough." She shouted. "Lightning Fury." Lightning bolts began to follow him. He dodged, wondering just who she was. He dodged and landed a few feet in front of her. "Die." He whispered, drawing toukijin. She prepared her attack. He raised toukijin and let the power fly. She raised her arms and sent out a vast amount of power towards it. Their power clashed, mixed and exploded in an enormous blast that almost sent them flying. The smoke cleared and both of them were still standing. "I have to say, you are an astounding rival but I have to annihilate you." He said, sinking his claws into her arm. She frowned and sent bolts of lightning into him. He winced. She moaned. Flying backwards, they both saw a fox demon standing above them.

_She wouldn't fail. She would continue to fight. She wouldn't fail! Her arms were weak and her legs begged to stop. She ignored and sent one more attack. The attack that was supposed to be used as a last attack. Sitting in a hunched, she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "Yuri Tai Rikara." She whispered. Opening her eyes, they began to glow a dark yellow and her hair flapped around. Slowly floating to the sky, she spread her arms and let her legs relax. Her body began to be consumed by a dark yellow light. She sighed as the warmth fulfilled her, but as soon as it came it was replaced by pain. A scream ripped itself from her throat. She couldn't take this. It hurt too much; she wanted… she needed…"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed out._

She sat up and clutched the sheet. Looking around, she realized she didn't know where she was. Jumping out of bed, she faltered a bit as she realized how much she must have been wounded. Her right shoulder had been bandage. Sighing, she sat down and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru twisted and turned in his bed as he experienced the same dream except he could do nothing but helplessly watch her die. Sitting up, he looked around and realized he was in the eastern castle. Lying back down, he sighed and looked at the ceiling. His ears twitched. Someone had called out his name. Standing up, he winced and clutched his bandaged arm. Walking toward the room, he opened the door to find the girl he had been fighting limping toward the balcony.

Sensing someone behind her, she turned and growled. "What do you want?" She asked, scowling. "I believe you were the one to call me." He said, sitting on her bed. She glared and stepped onto the balcony. Hoisting herself on the rail, she looked at the sky and smirked. "Well, it's been fun but I have to go." She said, sending him a smirk. He watched her jump off the rail and landing on a lightning cat demon. Sending her a nod, he watched her disappear. For some weird reason he felt like he wanted to bury his head into her pillow, to remember her scent. He scowled and pushed the feelings away. It must be getting close to mating season he reasoned, leaving the room.

She smiled as she thought of Sesshoumaru. He looked strangely familiar but she was positive that she had never met him. Frowning, she jumped off her cat and summoned her lightning and placing it under her feet; she placed her cat on her shoulder and headed toward a village.

Sesshoumaru patiently waited for his old friend, Yuzio, to enter the library. Hearing the door open, he looked at the eastern lord. "Yuzio, what makes you think I will attend your ball this year?" Sesshoumaru asked. Yuzio chuckled. "I thought you would honor me and the guests by appearing and besides, it could be entertaining." He said, chuckling at his friend's blank expression. "That's right you don't know the meaning of fun." He said, giving Sesshoumaru a challenging look. Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. Walking towards the door, he paused when he heard Yuzio's voice. "You should come with a date, so you aren't smoldered by the single demons." He nodded and left.

She jumped off her lightning bolt and landed carefully at the base of the village. Petting Kei, she jumped on his back after he transformed. Racing through the village, they searched for anybody that could help her. After asking some people, they all said to speak to the priestess Kaede. Sighing, she followed the villager's directions and headed toward the hut. "Kagome, I will not allow to do that ever again." A male voice shouted out. "Who said you were in charge?" an annoyed female voice said. "Sit boy." She said. Hearing a rumble, she walked in and cleared her throat.

This was preposterous. He couldn't stop thinking about the enigma that he had fought. Something was special about her. Well for one thing she wasn't frightened of him and actually attacked him. If any, not a lot of people did that. Scowling, he lied down and closed his eyes. Her image still haunted. He could practically see her short pointed dark yellow hair waving lightly in the wind, her dark yellow eyes holding that beautiful smile, slight elfish ears twitching, natural cherry red lips smiling, her not too small yet not too big chest slightly bouncing as he ran towards him, smooth arms out stretched as if he was going to be enveloped in a fierce hug, soft legs that begged to be wrapped around his waist. She was wearing what a dark yellow kimono that reached mid thigh, a black sash that waved in the wind, her sleeves having black lightning bolts and fanned out from her arms, a pair of black ankle boots covered her feet. Reaching him, she planted her lips against his and moaned. He groaned and cupped her butt. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she allowed her self to be lowered to the ground.

Sesshoumaru sat up and growled. He did not like the fact that the wench would not let him sleep. Slipping on his clothes, armor and swords, he jumped out of the window, intending to find her.

She looked at all of the surprised looks on the humans, demons and one hanyou's face. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, drawing his sword. She raised an eyebrow and brushed past him. "Hey…" He was cut off as a finger was pressed on his lips. "I mean no harm. I came to speak to the priestess Kaede." She whispered, looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha blushed and turned to Kaede. She smiled and bowed in front of her. "Priestess Kaede, I need you assistance." She said. "I'll aid you anyway I can." "I need to know the name of a demon." She said sitting. "I'll help but I would like to know who I'm talking to." "My name is Rikara." "Very well, Rikara, what does this demon look like?" "Well, he has lengthy silver hair, dark yellowish-brown eyes, elfish ears, carries two swords, has a crescent moon on his forehead, magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrists, doesn't show any emotions except for resentment and I guess exasperation, and a big fluffy tail hanging form his shoulder." She said, scratching the back of her head. Everyone looked at each other. "I believe you are talking about Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands." Kaede answered. Rikara's eyes widened.

Hi this is MoshyH. I know some of you may know me because of some of my other writings. To thos who do know me... I am really sorry that I took them off. I had noticed some mispells and I wanted to change some of the scenes. Expect to see them again, but not until I finish _Finding You Storm_. Review please


	2. Finding the Inu group

Sesshoumaru finally caught her scent at Inuyasha's Forest. Scowling, he hesitated. What was he supposed to say when he got there? What was he supposed to do? He growled at himself. He was the lord of the western lands! He sighed and walked into the village. Catching her scent, he growled as he also caught his half brother's scent.

Rikara stiffened as she caught a familiar scent. Going outside of the hut, she looked at the legendary lord himself. Bowing down to him, she sensed his surprise. He nodded. Standing up, she looked away. "Why did you bow?" He asked, looking away. She shot him a glance. "You are the lord of the western land." She whispered. He nodded once before looking at his brother. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, drawing tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I have no business with you, half breed." Inuyasha growled and got ready to attack. Sighing, Sesshoumaru drew toukijin and got ready to fight back. He raised his sword above his head, ready to let the power fly but just when he was about to Rikara intervened. "As much as I would love to see you kill each other, I want to know why you are here, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, standing in front of them. They growled and put away their swords. "I came to request your assistance." He said the barest if blushes crossing his face. Rikara raised an eyebrow. He wanted to look away, but held her gaze. She sighed and turned to the Inu gang. "Thank you for your help." She whispered, standing beside Sesshoumaru. Feeling his cloud appear beneath her, she waved towards them. "I hope to see you again."

Rikara sighed as they flew the sky. "Lord Sesshoumaru if you don't mind me asking where are we going?" "That will reveal it's self in a moment." He responded, sending her a glance. She sighed and jumped off the cloud. Landing on Kei, She pulled up beside Sesshoumaru. "Jump on." He raised an eyebrow and jumped on. Kei growled as Sesshoumaru landed on his back. "Kei, I need you to get us there lightning fast." She said, feeling Kei tense. She was thrown backwards as Kei took off. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do we continue to head straight?" She shouted over the wind. Sesshoumaru nodded. They landed at a pair of gates and got off of Kei. Kei deformed and landed on Rikara's shoulder. Rikara smiled and patted Kei on his head.

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of her and nodded at the guards at the gate. They moved and allowed him in. They raised an eyebrow at Rikara. She gave them a smile. They smiled back. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes.

Catching up with him, she looked up to the ominous castle. "I knew you were Sesshoumaru the emotionless but I didn't know you were into scaring people with your castle." Rikara whispered, looking from one end to the other. He mentally chuckled. Feeling a child-like grip on his leg, he looked down at Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama, who is the pretty lady?" Rin stared up at Rikara in innocent interest. Rikara bent down and held out her hand. "I'm Rikara." She said, smiling. Rin hesitated, but shook her hand anyway. Rikara grinned at her and caught up with Sesshoumaru. "She's nice." He ignored her and entered the castle.

Rikara was mesmerized. Sesshoumaru liked to live in the high life. There were draperies hanging from every wall that had pictures sown into the, bustling maids running around in what was the most elegant looking maid outfit Rikara had ever seen, swirling staircases, elegant and sculpted doors that probably led to numerous rooms, and so much more. She absently noticed that Sesshoumaru was already ahead of her. Running to catch up with him, she walked up the swirling staircase. "You will be staying here for about 3 months. I give you access to the gardens, libraries, dojos, and anything else you find interesting in the castle. All I ask of you is to play with Rin when I can't and protect as if she was your own. Understood?" Rikara nodded. "This will be your room." He said, opening a door. She gazed at the room in wonderful bliss and turned to thank Sesshoumaru when she noticed he was gone. "Does he always do that?" Rin, who had stayed behind answered. "He does that around most of the people here." Rin wondered around the room. "Who is that?" Rin asked pointing towards Kei. "This is Kei. He is my best friend." She said, offering him to Rin. Kei meowed in greeting and was slowly grabbed from Rikara's hands. Rin cuddled him softly and smiled when she was rewarded with a purr. "He's adorable." Rikara chuckled and looked at Kei's smug 'I know that's right' look.

Rikara swiftly ran through the trees. Landing behind one, she tensed as she heard a meow. Running out of her concealed place, she gasped as she was tackled to the ground. "We found you." Rin said, smiling. Kei meowed in agreement. Rikara laughed and nodded. They were happily playing a game of tag when… "Rin, it is time to get ready for dinner." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Rikara. Rin nodded, petted Kei and ran inside. Kei stayed in his transformed state and stood in front of Rikara growling. "Call off your pet." He said. Kei snarled and tensed. "Kei." She said in warning. He looked at her and frowned. She matched his glare and growled. He shrunk back and deformed. Looking one more time at Sesshoumaru in a paternal 'Don't you try anything' look, he ran off to find Rin.

Rikara sat in the garden with Sesshoumaru waiting for him to say something. "There is going to be a ball soon. I would like you to accompany me to it." He said, twirling a flower in his hand. She looked down and smiled. "I would love to go." She whispered. "There is something I have wanted to ask you." "What is it?' She asked, looking at him. "What are you?" "Excuse me?" "I tried to look up your species but nothing came up." She smiled, mysteriously. "I'm part fire fox and lightning wolf." She whispered. "The reason why you couldn't find me is because it is unbelievably atypical that a fire fox and a lightning wolf to breed together." Sesshoumaru stood. "At the ball, I expect you to look nice and smile. You do not talk unless you have been talked to. Understood?' She nodded. "Good." He said, leaving. She turned and stared at the early stars. "If you want dinner, you better come." She quickly turned and headed inside.

Sighing as the tepid water washed over her body, she swam a bit into the hot spring. Taking a towel, she tentatively rubbed her skin, washing away all the dirt and grim. Lying back, she didn't notice Sesshoumaru enter. "I see you are enjoying yourself." She gasped and covered her upper body. "What are you doing here?" She shrieked out. He disregarded her and climbed in with her. "I live here." She looked at him furiously and shook her head. "I mean in here!" She whispered. He shrugged and moved towards her. "You don't need to hide from me. You have nothing to look at." She gasped, offended. She turned and pouted. Gradually lowering her arms, she turned back around and faced Sesshoumaru. He handed her a towel. She looked at him inquisitively. "Bathe me." He answered. She shook her head and got behind him. Taking the towel, she rubbed soft circles into his back. He let out a soft purr and arched into her touch.

Her eyes remained open as she cuddled against Kei's soft fur. She just couldn't stop thinking about the look of happiness on Sesshoumaru's face. It somehow troubled her. Standing up, she walked out onto the balcony and shivered. She wished she had brought a blanket. Hearing Kei's soft feet from behind her, she wrapped her arms around his moving belly. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it?" Kei shook his head and leaned onto her.

She noiselessly ate her breakfast as she thought of what she would do. "Rikara?" She snapped out of her mental plan and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Would you please remove your pet from beside my leg? He keeps looking at me like I'm about to try and kill you." She glanced under the table and met with Kei's 'I'm not doing anything wrong' look. "Kei." He pouted and hopped onto her lap.

A bored sigh escaped her lips as she paced her room. She longed to spar with somebody, to use her strength, but Sesshoumaru was away on business and Kei was with Rin. This was boring. Falling on the bed, she tried to think of something to do. Her mind came up with nothing. 'Maybe I could visit the library.' She thought, standing. She stepped outside of her room and began her search for the library.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she moved through one door after the next. This was even more boring and her feet hurt. Stopping she turned and sniffed around her. Nothing but old and decaying smells made their way to her nose. Continuing to walk, she came to a wooden door. Pulling it open, she stepped inside and noticed she was in a room. 'This is weird.' Hearing a door open, she blushed heavily as she saw Sesshoumaru only clad in a towel. Catching her scent, he turned and his eyes widen a fraction. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry." She said, turning away. Quickly dressing, he cleared his throat and she turn back around. 'What are you doing in here?" "I was searching for the library and ended up lost." She whispered. He nodded and grabbed her wrist. "Follow me." He whispered.

She stared at the rows upon rows of books. She had never seen such a big library before. Walking to one of them, she flipped open a book and smiled. She would love to spend her time here. "Rikara would like for you to accompany me to check out my lands." She placed the book back on the shelf and followed him outside. Whistling three times, she nodded when she heard a loud meow. "Kei is going to watch Rin." She answered before he could inquire what that was. Getting on his cloud, they took off.

She effortlessly sliced through the feeble demon that tried to stand in her way. "Do you have to do this everyday?" She asked, ripping the demon's clothes. He nodded and watched her clean off her claws. Stepping on his cloud again, she held onto him. 'He smells good.' She thought, leaning onto him.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and tried to focus on flying. It proved to be hard when she buried her nose into his back. 'She smells good.' He shook those thoughts from his mind and landed on the ground. A soft hissing sound was heard around them. "Give us the girl." Sesshoumaru looked at Rikara out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a pink flush on her face. "Rikara." She broke out of her reverie and looked at Sesshoumaru. A hissing sound was heard again and then a snake came out and attacked Rikara. She twirled around it and shot lighting into its body. Sesshoumaru sliced through three snakes and was working on his fourth one, Rikara was quickly getting bored and decided it was time to end this. "Lightning's Cry." She shouted her eyes turning a shade of yellow. Lightning exploded out of her body and destroyed everything in its path.

When the smoke cleared, Rikara gradually drifted back to normal and saw Sesshoumaru. "Are you ok?" She asked, smiling. He nodded. For some reason, the lightning hadn't even touched him. It went around him and killed everything else. Interesting. "Is that all for today?" He nodded again and summoned his cloud. Rikara hopped on and held onto him.

Rin eagerly greeted them at the gate. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, clutching his leg. Sesshoumaru patted her head. Rikara giggled and petted Kei, promising him her fish for dinner. He meowed and looked at Sesshoumaru in an 'I still don't like you, but good job' look. Rin hopped on his back and giggled as he some-what ran into the castle. "You know, when you do that, you look like a father." She commented, heading into the castle. Sesshoumaru followed her in.

Rikara sniffled as she read a heartbreaking part of the novel. She was currently deep within her bed and reading a romance novel. Placing her bookmark, she placed the book under her pillow and walked to her balcony. It was a tepid twilight so she stepped out in a tank top and a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Letting the wind play with her hair, she leaned against the railing and looked at the stars. "Like the view?" She gasped and turned around. Relaxing, she nodded. "Do you get a kick out of sneaking up on people?" She asked smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at the stars with her. She let out a soft sigh and sat on the rail. "My father does that too." "Your father, who is he?" "He is Yuzio, also the eastern lord." She commented. "Then that means…" "I'm the lost princess off the Eastern lands." Sesshoumaru stared at her with barely wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think you'd want to know. I thought dog demons could smell those kinds of things." Sesshoumaru growled slightly. She giggled and yawned, "You should sleep." She nodded and hopped off the rail. Swaying slightly, she fell in Sesshoumaru's grasp. "Sorry." She said, blushing. Climbing into bed, she watched Sesshoumaru close the balcony doors and look at her. "Goodnight." She whispered, going to sleep. "Goodnight." Sesshomaru whispered, smiling slightly. Leaving, he frowned and concluded it was getting close to mating season.

He curled into a ball and groaned. He was right and mating season had hit him hard. He wanted someone anyone to mate with. Groaning again, he frowned at his defenseless position. Someone like him should be able to ignore these urges but it was so strange. Every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't think of anything but Rikara and they weren't innocent thoughts either. A tight groan fell from his lips and he huddled even closer. He needed her to be here, under him, begging for him. He growled and groaned. This was not working.

Rikara caught an eccentric scent in the air. Whistling three times to Kei, she took off after it. She stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's door. The scent was strong here. Opening the door, she gasped at a shirtless Sesshoumaru stalking toward her. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked, fearfully. Sesshoumaru pounced on her and dragged her into the room. He growled as she looked at him with apprehension in her eyes. Rikara shuddered as she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle her neck. This was bad. She could tell he was in heat. Feeling his claws try to slice her clothes, she pushed him off of her and ran to the balcony. Whistling, she was pushed against the wall. Kei head-butted Sesshoumaru off of her. Jumping on him, she took off into the sky. Hearing an annoyed howl, she quickly landed where Rin was sleeping. Picking up Rin, she ran into the castle and tucked her in. Placing a barrier around her, Rikara ran off the balcony and landed on Kei. This was not good.

Sesshoumaru reeled in his demon and tried to gain his self-control. He was glad Rikara had pushed him off of her. Sighing, his over-sensitive senses still caught the attractive scent of Rikara. Calming down, he got in bed and tried to sleep.

Rikara woke up and noticed she was in a hut. Looking around, she smiled. The half-demon from before was watching her. "You're awake." Inuyasha said, quietly. She yawned and stretched. "Where's Kei?" "Who is Kei?" Inuyasha asked. "My cat." Kei meowed from his spot next to Kilala. She gave him a suggestive look and Kei meowed in his defense. Shaking her head, she smiled at them. "I would like to stay longer, but I have to get back to the castle." She said, mentally sighing. Suddenly, Rikara remembered something. "I just noticed I don't know your name." "It's Inuyasha." She nodded. "I think that I could stay here for awhile. Things at the castle are a bit…edgy." She smiled in his direction. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Could you show me around the village?" She asked. Inuyasha seemed very nice, but… he smelled familiar.

They walked around the village for awhile and talked about this and that. All the while, they both noticed how effortless it was to talk to the other. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glanced at her. "Are you related to Sesshoumaru?" "Unfortunately, yes." He whispered. "I'm his brother." She frowned slightly. "Then shouldn't you be at the castle?" Seeing him tense, she kept her mouth shut. Before they entered the hut, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Rikara, do you really have to go back to the castle?" Rikara was touched. She smiled sorrowfully and nodded. "I promised Sesshoumaru." He sighed and walked off. She followed him mutely. "Inuyasha?" He tensed and looked away. "I don't want you to go." He whispered. She sighed and leisurely wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha." Her voice seemed almost like a promise but maybe he was just hearing things. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. "Rikara." Their embrace tightened, neither one wanting to let go. "I can promise you a few days, but I can still visit." Inuyasha nodded. Feeling her tremble as it grew somewhat colder, he brought her deeper into his embrace. "Let's stay like this, for just a few more minutes." She nodded.

They entered the hut silently but that still drew attention from everyone. "Inuyasha, I was so worried about you." Kagome said, hugging him briefly. He nodded and looked at Rikara. "I was with Rikara." Kagome turned and couldn't help but feel resentful of her. Kei cuddled up with Rikara and meowed delicately.

She smiled unhappily at the group. It had been 5 days since she had left Sesshoumaru and was ready to go back, but it felt like she was leaving a part of herself. She had grown to know all of them so well. Smiling silently, she hugged each one of them and scarcely overlooked Miroku's traveling hands. Waving bye, she called to Kei, who was kissing Kilala bye. Kei meowed gently to Kilala and took Rikara back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru was stunned when he caught the memorable scent of Rikara. It had been too long since he had seen her. Even though he was pleased she left in his mating season, he was exceptionally forlorn without her. Jumping out of the window, he flew to the top of his castle. Seeing Rikara, he felt his heart swell. She was back.

She sat amazed at how attractive Sesshoumaru looked with the wind playing with his hair. Shaking her head, she jumped off of Kei and landed flawlessly in front of Sesshoumaru. "You're back." She bowed deeply. He nodded and went back inside. She followed him silently and went to her room.

After a warm bath and something to eat, she curled up in her bed and was about to turn out the lights when she heard his voice. "I didn't get an opportunity to speak to you." She yawned and sat up. "I thought you didn't have anything to say." She replied smirking. He growled lightly and walked out of the shadows. "I'm glad you left." Rikara's eyes narrowed, obviously missing the actual meaning of the phrase. "I knew that my demon would've mated with you, force or no." She looked at him in shock and smiled. "It's ok." "No it isn't." She sighed and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt him tense. "It's ok." She whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed and slipped out of her arms. He shook his head and moved toward the door.

Rikara awoke to the scent on Kei in her nose. Drawing away from him, she stretched and yawned. Looking outside, she concluded it was early morning. Dressing in a short blood red tank top and a pair of silk black pants, she slipped on her black boots and made her way out of the room.


	3. Finding trouble

Opening a fairly heavy door, Rikara gasped at the enormous dojo. Smiling, she entered it and looked at the weapons. Grabbing a scythe, she began to practice with it. Twirling it around, she swung. Watching it catch the light on the sun, she smiled as she stared at her new found weapon. Swinging it around, she flipped and brought it down. "Lightning's Pulse." She shouted. It went dark in the dojo and suddenly lightning strikes twirled around Rikara. Flipping, she pointed and the lightning landed against the ground and turned into an orb. Flying toward the wall, it exploded upon contact and shook the dojo.

Rikara surveyed the damage and cringed. Sesshoumaru was going to be… Her train of thought didn't make it to the station when she heard the door open. "What happened here?" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed. Rikara cringed and looked away. "Well?" "I was practicing and then…" Rikara glanced at Sesshoumaru and then the wall. Sesshoumaru sighed and started to leave. Rikara sighed and went back to her room to prepare for the day.

Rikara giggled as Rin rode around on Kei. 'She seems to like him. Maybe I should get her one.' Rikara thought, toying with a piece of grass. Hearing footsteps, she turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Kei. Kei seemed to keeping an eye on him while keeping Rin happy. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down next to Rikara. "Your father's ball is in three days. Prepare for the trip." Rikara nodded and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I was wondering if…" She trailed off. "What?" "If I could go visit Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Rikara. "After the ball; I want you to be ready." Rikara nodded and went to get ready.

Rikara hung on firmly as they traveled through the sky. When Sesshoumaru had said they were going to be traveling hasty, she didn't think it was this hasty. Clutching Sesshoumaru's waist, she buried her head into Sesshoumaru's back and hoped to make it to the castle.

Landing softly, Rikara wobbled off of Sesshoumaru's cloud and tried to stand to solid ground. "Is everything alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing a hand on her back. She slowly nodded and regained her bearings. Standing proud, she placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's wrist as he led them into the ball.

Rikara frowned faintly as all of the female demons came over to fawn over Sesshoumaru. She growled at their behavior. She knew Sesshoumaru was very attractive but where is your self-respect? Sighing, she pushed herself closer to Sesshoumaru and growled in forewarning to the other females. They growled back and she let some of her power seep out. They shrunk back and she smirked. Feeling a rumble next to her, she saw Sesshoumaru frowning at her but his eyes holding pleasure. She smiled slightly and held onto him.

She was twirled around by Sesshoumaru as they danced. "You are doing very well." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. She looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I meet your standards." She responded, leaning against his chest. Sesshoumaru purred gently and stepped off the dance floor. "I have to go visit the Eastern Lord; I hope you can amuse yourself." Sesshoumaru instantly noticed her smirk. "Without patronizing the other demons." Rikara pouted. Sesshoumaru kissed her hand and went off to find the Eastern lord.

Rikara went out onto the balcony and smelled the clean air. Catching a recognizable scent, she sniffed again and smiled. Jumping off the balcony, she hopped into a tree and waited. Seeing him appear, she tackled him to the ground and smiled. "It's good to see you're following me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshoumaru invited me to this ball thing." She answered, getting off of him and helping him up. "What are you doing here?" "Kagome sensed a jewel shard and we ended up in the Eastern lands and I caught your scent." Rikara smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad. I thought I was going to die of boredom." Inuyasha smiled. "Want to play a game of tag?" "Sure." She enthusiastically responded. Chanting a few words, her clothes changed and became a dark yellow tank top and a pair of tight black pants with a pair of black and dark yellow ankle boots. Smiling, she tagged Inuyasha and started to run. Inuyasha smirked and ran after her.

Rikara laughed as Inuyasha pinned her to the ground. "This was a lot of fun, but I have to get back to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha pouted and helped Rikara up. "I wish we could play just a bit longer." Rikara giggled and hugged Inuyasha close to her. "I do to." Inuyasha returned her embrace and then released her. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they unconsciously drew closer to each other. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Inuyasha brought her close. Rikara responded slowly, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Breaking away, they gasped and broke apart. Did they just… "I'll see you later." Rikara nodded and watched him vanish. Chanting a few words, she transformed back into her dress. Hopping back onto the balcony, she went back into the ballroom and noticed every pair of eyes on her. "What?" She asked, hearing her voice echo. Feeling a hand seize her wrist, she noticed it was Sesshoumaru and gulped at his infuriated look. Letting herself be dragged away from the eyes, she sighed, but gulped when Sesshoumaru slammed her against the wall. "Tell me what you were doing with my brother?"

Rikara looked into Sesshoumaru's accusing eyes and looked away. "He followed us and I caught his scent. We talked, played a bit and I came back." She lied. "You are lying." His voice boomed through the hallways. She bit her lip. She looked down and pushed Sesshoumaru off of her. "What really happened?" "After we played, I kissed him." Sesshoumaru's ferocity disappeared and was instantly replaced with resentment. "You kissed him?" She sadly nodded. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and sighed. "Let us return home." She wondered what Sesshoumaru was going to do.

She pouted as she sat in her room. Sesshoumaru had forbidden her from leaving her room for anything. She wasn't even able to eat with the rest of them. Her food was sent by a servant. Growling, she petted Kei. Kei had been banned with her for giving Sesshoumaru trouble. Obviously, he didn't like the fact of banning Rikara. Sighing, she turned over and wondered what Inuyasha was doing.

Sesshoumaru flew through the air in search of one thing, his brother. Picking up his scent, Sesshoumaru let his demon take over. This would be the last time Inuyasha would interfere with his life.

Rikara frowned as she saw the guards standing outside of her door. This is unbelievable. Who died and made Sesshoumaru the boss of her? Picking up Kei, she heard the door open and a female servant placed her lunch on her bed. Hatching a plan, she called the servant over. "Could you help me? There has been an unsightly spot on the side on the bed; could you look?" The servant nodded and when she was about to look over, Rikara knocked her out. Quickly changing clothes, she placed a spell on herself to smell like the servant. Placing the servant in her bed, she exited the room, trying to hide her smirk.

Sesshoumaru landed in the campsite and looked at the astonished faces. "Inuyasha, you dare mess with my property?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes turned red. Inuyasha looked at him in mystification and then it dawned on him. "If it's about last night, let me explain…" Inuyasha was cut off by receiving a punch in the face from his brother. "There is nothing more to say."

Rikara flew through the sky, hoping to find Inuyasha. Hearing a boom, she froze when she caught the scent of Sesshoumaru's demon. 'Oh no.' She thought, catching the scent of blood. Inuyasha's blood. Flying towards the spot, she jumped off of Kei and rushed to a bleeding Inuyasha. Gasping, she ran to Inuyasha and knelt over his bleeding body. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha grunted and tried to sit up. Taking his hand, she kissed it and started to heal him. "Rikara! I thought I told you to stay in your room." Sesshoumaru bellowed. Rikara glared at him. "I'm glad I didn't." She said, frowning. Sesshoumaru picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. "We are going home and you are going to get an earful." He said, frowning at her. Pushing off of his shoulder, she ran back towards Inuyasha and began to heal him. "Rikara!" "You may not care about your brother, but I do." She shouted, healing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru scowled, but left her alone. "I will leave you to your activities, but don't bother returning to the castle." Rikara looked at him with insubordinate eyes and held his gaze. "Fine; have it your way." She whispered, returning to heal Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru nodded and left.


	4. Finding Anger

One Month Later

Sesshoumaru paced his room as he tried to think of something else other than the golden haired enigma that had left him alone one month ago. Ever since Rikara had left, things had been… soundless in the castle. Rin no longer laughed the way she had when Rikara was here; the servants no longer smiled and laughed; and worst of all, he had become the detached jerk he used to be. Nothing seemed to intimidate him anymore, except the thought of Rikara. Frowning, he tried to control his emotions, but they kept coming back. Sighing, he opened his balcony doors and smelled the air. He could smell the now faint but still attractive scent that belonged to Rikara. This was impossible. Here he was, thinking of the woman who had brightened up his life, feeling livid at her for leaving him, when he was the one who had told her to stay away. Growling, he took to the sky, hoping to clear his head, but oblivious that he was flying right where Rikara was.

Rikara smiled as she helped some of the children with their chores. Ever since she had left Sesshoumaru, she had always had her mind busy with something. From cleaning the stables to washing fruit. If she could keep her mind off of Sesshoumaru then it was ok in her book. Sighing, she ushered the kids home for dinner as she headed toward a clearing to train. Landing in a clearing, she began to move through her moves with grace. 'Everything is going great for me.' She thought, smiling. 'Then why do I feel this purposelessness?' She frowned a bit and knocked down a tree. 'Why do I feel lonesome?' Rikara frowned and stopped training. She would never be able to train with these thoughts. Sitting down, she thought through her feelings, but picked up a scent that she had not smelled in a month. Taking to the sky, she intended to meet up with him.

Sesshoumaru had the breath knocked out of him as Rikara knocked him off of his cloud. Growling, he flipped and landed softly on his feet." Rikara." He whispered, embracing her slightly. Rikara buried her head into his chest but instantly drew back. "It has been awhile, lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered, bowing. Sesshoumaru pulled her up and shook his head. "You do not need to bow to me." He said, drawing her close. "Rikara!" Inuyasha called out, landing in the clearing. Rikara broke out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and hugged Inuyasha. "I'm going back with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha looked at his brother in antipathy and Rikara in deep gloom. "I don't want you to go." Rikara suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm so sorry; Inuyasha but at least we have the memories." Inuyasha solemnly nodded and made his way back to the village. "Inuyasha wait!" Rikara grabbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled. "I want to give you something." She whispered. Her hands forming a circle, she placed them around her abdomen and drew out a dark yellow six pointed star. "My people usually give this to their best friend, so I'm giving it to you. With this, we can keep in touch with each other and know when the other needs help." She said, handing it to him. Inuyasha took it in his hands and smiled. "If you want, I can place it in you, so you can always have it no matter what." She suggested, obviously uneasy. Inuyasha smiled and handed it back to her. She nodded and knelt down. Telling him to remove his shirt, she blushed slightly as she came face to face with a well-built stomach. Taking the star, she slowly pressed it against Inuyasha's stomach and watched it slowly disappear. Inuyasha moaned out in slight pain. Rikara looked up at him, smiling. "I hope to meet you again and thanks for…you know." She said. Inuyasha nodded and headed back toward the village, but this time in a more contented mood.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole transgression with dark covetousness. Why is his half-breed brother getting to Rikara's heart faster than him? Growling a bit, he grabbed Rikara's arm when Inuyasha disappeared and quickly summoned his cloud. Rikara noticed how solid his grip was on her arm and frowned a bit, but jumped on the cloud.

Landing on the ground, Rikara was yanked into the castle. Scowling, she still followed Sesshoumaru in the castle. Throwing her on his bed, he growled at her grimace. She lost her grimace and settled for a glare. Sesshoumaru noticed this and sighed. "I am sorry." He said. Rikara didn't know if he was talking about his choice to separate or just now. Either way, she smiled a little and hugged him. "Let us forgive and forget." She whispered, releasing him. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I would like to take you somewhere." Sesshoumaru whispered. Rikara nodded and let go of Kei. Kei took a glance at Rikara and went to go find Rin. A few seconds later, they heard a deafening and joyful squeal. Turning around, he chuckled as they saw a joyful Rin running towards Rikara. "Rikara, you're back!" She squealed out. Smiling, Rikara nodded. "Will you stay?" Rikara nodded again. Rin squealed and went to play with Kei some more.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Rikara had a death grip on his waist. "Are you still frightened you are going to fall?" He asked, smiling. Rikara huffed and loosened her grip on his waist but instantly tightened it when he started heading for the ground. Rikara jumped off the cloud and wobbled a bit. Looking around, she gasped at how stunning it was. A cascading waterfall released in a clear lake that had thousands of flowers around it. A small cave was located right next to it and held all sorts of knick knacks. "Why are we here?" She asked, turning to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tenderly grabbed her arm and led her to the cave. "This is where I go to relax and I was hoping we could share it." Sesshoumaru had the faintest of blushes on his face. "I'd love to." She gushed, noting his blush. Giggling, she ran towards the waterfall.

Rikara couldn't wait to feel that water; it looked so soothing. Stripping down, she executed a faultless dive and swam to the surface. It was divine. Swimming around, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was busy doing something in the cave. Shrugging, she continued to swim, until she saw something she had never wanted to see…

Sesshoumaru shot up as he heard Rikara's scream. Running outside, he ran into a sopping Rikara. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding her still. Rikara kept looking over her shoulder and screamed when he slowly drifted to the ground. Sesshoumaru scowled darkly as he saw just who was upsetting his… his…his what? Sesshoumaru suddenly realized he didn't know where Rikara stood to him and vice versa. A fine time to realize this. Hearing a scream, he snapped his gaze onto the guy. "Naraku." He whispered.

Rikara couldn't believe this. This is her worst nightmare. Burying her head into Sesshoumaru's chest, she whimpered slightly. This was not happening. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is nice to see you, again." Naraku whispered, bowing. "I see you have apprehended my mate." Sesshoumaru growled loudly and clutched Rikara to him, but was a bit perplexed about the mate comment. "You didn't know?" Naraku asked, taking note of his baffled look. Sesshoumaru remained quiet. "You see, Rikara and I are destined to be mates. Her father wanted it." Now Sesshoumaru was beyond bewildered. 'Yuzio wouldn't want that…right?' He thought, frowning. Rikara lifted her head and looked at Naraku. "No matter what you say my father would never have me married to a fiend like you." She shouted. Naraku frowned and shot his tentacles at her. Sesshoumaru dodged and placed Rikara down. "You might need this." He whispered, handing her his outer shirt. Rikara blushed deeply and quickly wrapped it around her body. Standing up, she got ready to fight. Running at Naraku, she dug her claws deeply into his body. Sesshoumaru came from behind her and expertly sliced his head off. Naraku chuckled and melted away, revealing that it was just a puppet.

Sesshoumaru flew home with Rikara in his arms (yes ARMS in my story he has both of his arms). He had wanted them to get closer, but with Naraku butting in… Sighing, he landed at the castle and walked in. Greeting Rin and Kei, he went to his room and laid her down. Covering her up, he stripped down to his pants and joined her. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind.

Rikara awoke feeling very warm. Turning around, she let out a muffled shriek and moved away from Sesshoumaru. Not seeing the edge of the bed, she fell over bringing the covers with her, with a surprised yelp. Sesshoumaru sat up and yawned. Looking over the bed, he couldn't contain the chuckle as he gazed at Rikara. She looked absolutely preposterous. Her eyes were wide with perplexity, her mouth was opened, her hair somewhat hung over her eyes, the covers were wrapped around her tightly and she was sprawled out in a manner that screamed mortification. Hearing the chuckle, she muffled a shriek. Standing up, she blushed, threw off the covers and ran to her room. Sesshoumaru stopped chuckling and put his head down. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

Rikara covered her mouth with her pillow and screamed. She had just humiliated herself in front of Sesshoumaru. Screaming harder, she threw the pillow in a corner and slipped Sesshoumaru's shirt off. Picking out an outfit, she went to the bathroom to wash.

Coming out dressed in a simple black and white kimono, she headed towards the dining room for lunch. She stayed quiet as she ate. She didn't know what to say to Sesshoumaru. Frowning, she stared at her food. "Rikara?" "Yes?" She answered, avoiding his gaze. Sesshoumaru hesitated. "Could you join me in the dojo after lunch?" Rikara nodded and continued to eat. Sesshoumaru sighed and did the same.

Rikara dodged the upcoming punch to her stomach and attacked with a round house kick. Sesshoumaru blocked and landed a punch in Rikara's stomach. Frowning, she also landed a punch. They broke away and waited for the other to move. Rikara didn't have a lot of tolerance and executed a move. "Multiply!" She said five more of her attacking Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru frowned and sliced through one and started to attack the others. They all shouted multiply and even more came and said the same thing. Pretty soon 40 Rikaras were attacking Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her in astonishment and sliced through the clones. Grabbing his sword, he released his power and watched as the Rikaras were destroyed. "Nice try." She whispered, behind him. He whipped around, just to be tackled to the ground and a scythe placed next to his neck. He growled and tried to move. Rikara smirked and let him up. He wiped a sweaty lock away from her eyes and chuckled. Rikara blushed and turned when she heard the door open. A servant came rushing in and bowed deeply. "Lady Kali is here to see you." She said, smiling. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded at the servant. "Tell Lady Kali to give me a moment." The servant bowed again and went to tell the Lady. "I guess I have to draw our training session to an end." Rikara shrugged and nodded. Kissing his forehead, she went to take a bath. Sesshoumaru let the faintest of blushes cross his face. Smiling, he went to also take a quick bath.

Rikara smiled as Sesshoumaru met up with her at the conference room. He nodded and entered. "Lady Kali, I would like you to meet Rikara." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down. Rikara bowed and smiled at her. "Rikara, isn't that Yuzio's daughter's name?" Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but Rikara interrupted. "It's just a coincidence." She said, waving it off. Sesshoumaru looked at Rikara in mystification. "Anyway, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering if you would be my mate." She said, straightforwardly. Rikara looked at her from her straightforwardness and her impudence. She looked like a very divine lady, but she doubted that Sesshoumaru would say yes. "Rikara?" She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Yes?" "Would you please play with Rin for awhile?" Rikara looked at him in shock. He was sending her away to talk to this floozy. "Very well, my lord." She said through gritted teeth. Leaving the room, she scowled deeply.

She sat on her bed and growled. Would he really accept that offer? Frowning again, she went to the balcony and decided to visit Inuyasha. Summoning her lightning bolt, she headed toward the eastern lands.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he waved good-bye to Lady Kali. Sighing one more time, he made his way to Rikara's room. Opening the door, he frowned as he noticed she wasn't there. It seemed like she had taken to the sky and he could guess where she was going. Quickly informing Rin of his departure, he headed towards the Eastern Lands.

Rikara laughed as Inuyasha tagged her. "You're it." He shouted as he raced through the trees. Rikara laughed and swiftly followed him. Grabbing his ankle, she tackled him and was about to day 'you're it.', but she froze as she saw the great lord himself.

Inuyasha looked at Rikara in bewilderment when he felt her freeze above him. Following her line of vision, he groaned when he saw his brother. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" He asked, frowning. "I've come to take Rikara back." He said, giving her a look. She groaned and got off of Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inu, but I have to go." Inuyasha frowned and gave her a quick good-bye hug and headed back towards his group. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rikara's wrist and headed towards the castle.

"Why did you go to him and play that ludicrous game?" Sesshoumaru asked as he flew through the sky. Rikara frown and looked away. "Answer me!" He bellowed staying just above the castle. Rikara tried to hop off the cloud, but Sesshoumaru held her in a brutal grip. "Tell me now!" Rikara turned vicious eyes upon him. "No." Sesshoumaru growled loudly and drew her close to him, while his grip became bruising. "You will tell me now!" He yelled his eyes becoming red rimmed. Rikara shuddered, but held her resolve. Sesshoumaru howled heatedly and gripped Rikara until his claws pierced her skin. Crying out, she looked away. "You will tell me and you will tell me now!" She shook her head and Sesshoumaru growled. "I won't tell you about my personal business." She whispered, whimpering when he claws dug deeper. Sesshoumaru tried to get his demon under his control but lost himself in his dark jealousy. "You are MINE!" He shouted. Rikara looked away, trying to hide her tears. Sesshoumaru scowled threateningly and began into the castle.

After getting her wounds properly wrapped, Rikara fell on her bed and frowned. Sesshoumaru had acted really…enthusiastic and that 'mine' comment had really set her off balance. Going onto the balcony, she sighed as she caught the scent of Sesshoumaru. He was right below her, watching her. Sighing again, she headed into her room and closed the doors.


	5. Finding Confessions

The moon was high in the sky as she stepped out on the balcony. She hadn't even been able to leave her room. Sesshoumaru had placed guards around it and refused to let up. Even though she could take out the guards, but that would've been mean. Sighing, she threw herself on her bed and wished she was somewhere else. Hearing her door open, she frowned at him. "What do you want?" She asked, scowling darkly. Sesshoumaru sat in her bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I get so… jealous when my brother gets to…be… with you and I can not." He said, blushing. Rikara looked at him in shock. "I don't know what to say." She whispered. Sesshoumaru looked away and got up. "I see." Rikara hugged him from the back. "But I know what I feel." She whispered. Sesshoumaru felt his heart pick up speed. "Rikara, I…" Sesshoumaru trailed off as he felt Rikara beginning to purr. He relaxed and purred back.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and smiled as the sunlight poured through the window. For some reason, he felt very relaxed. Looking to his side, he smiled affectionately as he saw Rikara snuggled against him. Throwing an arm across her, he nuzzled her neck.

Rikara awoke with a start when she felt someone touching her. Looking to see Sesshoumaru nuzzling her neck, she giggled and smiled. Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled back. "Morning, my lord." She said, jokingly. "Morning, Rikara." He whispered, continuing to nuzzle her neck. She sighed happily and snuggled up to him. Sesshoumaru couldn't have been happier. Drawing away, she stood up and stretched. "You know its time for breakfast." She said, stripping out of her clothing and getting some clothes. Sesshoumaru sighed and lied back down. He didn't want to move.

Rikara sighed as the hot water eased her tense muscles and her semi-wounded arms. Sinking deep into the water, she swam around before getting out. Drying off, she placed on a dark azure tank top and a pair of black silk pants. Slipping on a pair of socks, she made her way noiselessly to Sesshoumaru's room.

Rikara smirked as she saw Sesshoumaru was in his bathroom. Quickly entering the room and closing the door, she looked around the room and spotted a small emerald book. Walking to it, she opened and flipped through it. Looking at a page, she gasped as she noticed it was a journal. Gasping, she realized that she had given away her cover. Sesshoumaru would know she was in here. Searching the room, she ducked behind a bookcase and prayed that he wouldn't know she was here.

Sesshoumaru stood up. He had heard a gasp. Wrapping a towel around himself, he exited his bathroom and looked around his room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he got his clothes and laid them on his bed. Dropping his towel, he was ignorant to the peep show he was giving an unsuspecting female.

Rikara placed a hand over her mouth as she saw Sesshoumaru's southern regions. Turning away, she couldn't help but feel a bit wanting after seeing his… Shaking her head, she tried to banish those wicked thoughts. Hoping that he had put on some pants, she sighed mentally as she was right. Peering over the corner of the bookcase, she watched as he headed back into the bathroom. Sneaking from behind the bookcase, she headed towards the balcony doors and flew to her room.

Sesshoumaru watched Rikara shift apprehensively under his gaze. Something was different about her. She was acting like she had done something terrible and was trying to get her conscious under control. "Rikara?" She flinched and forced a smile. "Yes?" "Is something wrong?" Rikara looked at him with a large amount of panic and tried to laugh it off. "Nothing's wrong; why do you ask?" "You seem tense today." He whispered. Rikara stared down at her meal and then looked back up at him. "Well, nothing's wrong." She said, trying to grin. Sesshoumaru frowned, but kept eating.

Taking a deep breath, Rikara entered Sesshoumaru's room and greeted him tenderly. "Ok, you win. I'll tell you what you want to know." She said. Her conscious had been bothering her all day and she just couldn't take. "What was with you at dinner?" He asked. She hesitated, but met his eyes. "I was the one who was in here earlier." "What!" "I'm sorry, but I wanted to scare you. I saw the book and tried to read it but gasped and you heard it and came out. Then, I hid behind your bookcase and I saw you naked, are you happy now!" She shouted. A petite smile reached her face and she sighed. "Did you like what you saw?" She looked at him in shock and surprise. "Well? Did you?" She stammered and instinctively backed up when she saw Sesshoumaru walk towards her with a voracious smirk. "Answer me, Rikara." She backed herself up onto a wall and gulped as Sesshoumaru leaned close to her ears. "Did you like what you saw?" He asked, smirking. She gulped and muttered out a pathetic 'yes'. Sesshoumaru smirked and nipped her ear. Backing away, he turned. "You are free to go." He said. She nodded and headed for the door, but yelped when she felt a hand come in rapid contact to her butt. Turning, she saw the smirk and ran out the door. "My Rikara, you've just gotten yourself into something very naughty." He whispered, chuckling and closing his door.

Rikara still had a dark red blush on her cheeks as she closed her door. Sliding down the wall, she let out a muffled scream and closed her eyes. Standing, she fell on her bed and sighed. Sitting up, she went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Touching a lock of now average length hair, she frowned. She liked her hair short. She needed to get it trimmed. Sighing, she left her room to find Sesshoumaru.

Rikara smiled as she found Sesshoumaru in the garden. "Sesshoumaru?" She delicately asked. He turned and smiled. "What?" She walked up to him and put on her best puppy dog look. "I was wondering if I could visit someone, just for a few minutes?" Sesshoumaru tensed thinking it was Inuyasha. "Who is this friend?" "Her name is Sari." She responded, smiling. Sesshoumaru relaxed and nodded. She squealed, placed a swift hug on Sesshoumaru and headed to the sky. "I'll be back by nightfall." She called out, disappearing. Rikara landed neatly in a hunched position as she took in the surrounding village. Her dearest friend, Sari lived here and was the only one that she trusted with her hair. Walking through the village, she waved at the recognizable faces and smiled at the new ones. Walking into Sari's hut, she giggled as she received a severe hug. "Rikara! It's been so long." Sari said, drawing away. Rikara looked her friend over and smirked. "A little big there Sari." Sari laughed and whistled. "I had a little boy." "Who's the lucky man?" Sari opened her mouth to retort, but the said man walked through the door.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat in Rikara's room. She had just left and he was already missing her. Taking a whiff of her pillow, he sighed and smirked. Rikara had a very distinctive and tempting scent. Sniffing again, he stripped himself of his shirt and lied down on her cool satin sheets. Sighing in content, he didn't notice the demon right outside of his window.

Rikara tensed as she saw just who it was. "You knocked up my friend!" She shouted, scowling at him. "She didn't resist in the least." He calmly said, handing his son to Sari. Rikara turned to her friend and glared deep into her eyes and saw the exposed truth. Turning her head, she headed toward the door. "I came to get my hair cut, but clearly you more significant things to do." She whispered, leaving the hut and a distressing Sari.

Sesshoumaru hugged Rikara as she stepped into the castle. "I missed you, Rikara." He whispered before taking her lips. Rikara's eyes broadened and then responded. Wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, she let Sesshoumaru do what he wanted. Feeling claws prick her skin, she ignored it until it started to draw blood. Drawing away, she looked deep into his eyes and gasped. This was not Sesshoumaru. Pushing away, she attacked him and cursed when easily dodged her attack. "What have done with Sesshoumaru?" She yelled out. The fraud chuckled lowly. "He is well taken care of."

Rikara evasively dodged the attacks while trying to catch Sesshoumaru's scent. "Don't try to sniff out Sesshoumaru. He is surrounded by a spell." Rikara growled lowly and took off into the castle. The demon smirked and closely followed her. She weaved through the halls and came to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru's door. Slamming Rikara into the door, he frowned as her arms began to bleed meagerly. Turning around, she shot some ninja stars at him. He dodged easily and was about to retort when Rikara landed a perfect kick to his…

He doubled over in pain as Rikara retracted her leg from his… "You will pay for that." He gasped out, holding his… Rikara chuckled and quickly noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't in his room. Frowning, she fell into a resistance stance. "Tell me where he is!" She shouted. He shakily stood up and forced a chuckle. "I'll never tell you." Rikara bristled and decided it was enough. "Death Fury." She shouted. A flow of power escaped through her fingers and attached to the imposter. He looked at the slender ropes of dark power and screamed as they sent surges of fiery power into his body. Rikara scowled and brought him close to her. "Tell me where he is!" The demon smirked and closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he punched Rikara. She was shot through the balcony window and landed hard on her side. "We will meet again Rikara." He whispered, disappearing. Sighing, she stood and went to find Sesshoumaru.

Rikara found Sesshoumaru and gasped. He had a wounded arm and was tied up. Rushing to him, she quickly untied his ties and supported his weight. Seeing he was also cataleptic, she put him on her bed and began to heal the wound.

Sesshoumaru felt like someone had dropped a mountain of bricks on his head over and over. Placing a hand on his head, he looked to his left and smiled. Rikara was fast asleep with a wash cloth in her hand. Getting out of bed, he gently placed her in the bed and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he quietly left the room and went to do nature's business.

Rikara smiled as she awoke. Freezing, she bolted up-right. Where was Sesshoumaru? Throwing the covers off, she ran towards the door and gasped when Sesshoumaru opened it. "You're supposed to be in bed." She commented, frowning. Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek and smiled. "I wanted you to get a good nap." He whispered, kissing her forehead. She blushed and cleared her throat. "H-How are you feeling?" "Much better." He whispered, walking inside the room. Rikara nodded and sat on her bed. "I'm glad you are ok." She muttered, blushing. Sesshoumaru looked away, but smiled.

Rikara tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep. Opening her eyes, she threw a dark blue robe over her short night dress and walked through the castle.

Finding Rin's room, she quietly opened the door and smiled at the adorable picture. Rin was snug in her bed with Kei lying on stomach. Patting Rin's head, she turned and left Rin's room. Noting that she had been living here for some time and hadn't gotten to know Rin, she promised herself that she would spend more time with her. Going to a different part of the castle, she realized that she was heading towards Sesshoumaru's room. Opening the door, she smiled softly as she noticed that he had thrown the covers off of him and was mumbling something. Kneeling by his bed, she brushed his bangs back and lightly traced his crescent moon. He purred and turned to her touch. Giggling softly, she placed a kiss on his forehead and then stood. Sesshoumaru was adorable when he slept. Slowly closing the door, she gently climbed into bed with Sesshoumaru and cuddled against his tepid body. He growled in appreciation and drew her into an overprotective cuddle.

Rikara jumped high into the sky as she headed back towards the castle. She had left early in the morning to take care of some business and knew if she wasn't there Sesshoumaru would get envious. Sighing, she landed on her balcony and raised an eyebrow when she saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her. "Where were you?" He asked. She smirked and flipped her hair. She loved making Sesshoumaru insanely jealous. "None of your business." She said, brushing her hair. Sesshoumaru scowled and stood. "Were you with my brother?" Rikara just smirked and stood to leave her room when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "Were you with my brother?" She smiled and shook her head. "I was just visiting a friend." She said, gently prying Sesshoumaru's hand off of her body. Sesshoumaru felt his body unwind. Rikara smiled and left her room. It was now time to plan her day.

Rikara jumped over a low hanging branch and continued through the thick forest. She had only wanted to stay in the garden but stumbling upon this place was too much to ask for. It felt like it had a deep dark secret to it. Pushing past a couple of thorny shrubs, she gasped at the sight in front of her.


	6. Finding Confusion

Sesshoumaru walked around the castle in hope to find Rikara. Walking outside, he frowned as he mentally tried to find out where Rikara went. He had gone through the entire castle and only ended up in the gardens. Walking through them, he sighed. He knew, with all of these scents, he would never be able to find her. Cursing his luck, he sat down in the field of flowers and closed his eyes. Rikara was so mystifying sometimes. It was like she was put in his castle just to tease him in more ways than one, but she was also very… Rikara. There was no other way to describe her other than her being herself. And, to be technical, that was a good thing. Even though you couldn't tell, Sesshoumaru had his tastes for women. He wanted one that would be his equal, yet be acquiescent, one that was unexplained, yet shared everything, one that was herself, yet knew when to act like everyone else. Very contradictory tastes but Rikara was actually all of them. Of course, he wanted someone attractive, but he also wanted them beautiful on the inside.

Rikara walked through the lifeless garden in anxiety and gloom. She knew that this place belonged to Sesshoumaru, his scent was all over it, but why was it so lifeless? Trekking through the weeds, she stopped when she saw a figurine. Looking at it, she failed to notice the creature heading her way.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he made his way through the thick forest. Rikara's scent was here and that meant that she… He froze as he heard Rikara cry out.

She ran from the ominous creature as fast as she could and that was pretty high-speed. Dodging some low hanging branches, she ducked behind a bush and hoped it wouldn't find her. Feeling a hard chest behind her, she screamed as a clawed hand touched her shoulder. Turning around, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "What are you doing here?" He asked crossly. "I was walking through the woods and stumbled upon this place and then this creature came out of nowhere and started to run after me." She explained, clandestinely wondering why Sesshoumaru was so livid. Pulling her out of the bush, he tugged her along the path until they appeared in the regular garden. "You are to never go in there again, understood?" He commanded, scowling threateningly at her. She looked up at him with probing eyes and then lowered them. "I understand." She whispered, prying Sesshoumaru's hand off of her. She was about to head back into the castle when she just shook her head and disappeared.

She landed delicately in Inuyasha's forest. Rikara was a bit bewildered about the way Sesshoumaru had acted and wanted some answers. Barely seeing Inuyasha running at her, she prepared herself to be tackled. She let out a small groan as Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. "Why didn't you try to avoid?" Inuyasha asked, straddling her hips. "I didn't expect you to just tackle me." She answered, rolling onto her back. Inuyasha leaned down until their noses were touching. Inuyasha searched her eyes and noticed something in them. "What's wrong?" He asked, going back up. "Sesshoumaru has this garden that he is all enigmatic and selfish about; I wanted to know if you knew anything about it." She said, looking up at him. Inuyasha hesitated but nodded. "I know about it, but Sesshoumaru asked me to keep quiet about it." He said, looking away. Rikara sighed and sat up. Placing a loving kiss on his lips, she smiled. "I understand." Inuyasha smirked and initiated a round of wrestling.

Sesshoumaru watched her vanish with a large amount of fury, yet also a stab of depression and envy. He knew she was going to visit his idiotic brother. What did Inuyasha have that he didn't? Growling, he went into the castle. This was outrageous. He, Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands, was comparing himself to his insignificant brother. Sighing, he sat himself down on his bed and groaned. This was getting out of hand, but, for some reason, he liked it. Rikara had thrown his world into frenzy and he wanted her to continue. Growling, he shook the imminent thoughts away and went to his library. He had been somewhat avoiding his duties and needed to catch up. Sitting at his desk, he looked out the window and hoped Rikara would come back before dinner.

Rikara giggled as she pinned Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha tried to struggle out of her grasp but futile. "I triumph." She whispered, nibbling his ear. Inuyasha let out a grunt of pleasure and pushed his ear closer to her lips. Rikara giggled and gave his ear a final nibble before standing up. Helping him up, she smiled. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Rikara…" He was about to continue on but froze when he smelled Kikyo. Looking to his left, he looked into her eyes. Rikara turned and looked at the lifeless priestess. She reeked of graveyard soil and dirt, but she also smelled like something else; something dark and ominous. Frowning, she tried to place the scent. Freezing, she realized the scent. It was Naraku. Retreating behind Inuyasha, she tried to mentally prepare herself for the battle. "What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo drew her arrow and aimed for Rikara.

Sesshoumaru did not like this. It was fast-approaching dinner time and Rikara wasn't even close by. Growling, he informed Rin of his leaving and went to fetch Rikara. Almost reaching Inuyasha's forest, he froze when he saw the dead priestess shoot a dark tipped arrow at Rikara.

Kikyo shot the arrow and hit Rikara flawlessly. Usually, an arrow wound would barely even sting, but this hurt like never before. Clutching her shoulder, she cried out as the arrows tip seemed to sink further into her body. Inuyasha growled at Kikyo and rushed to Rikara's side. "Kikyo, how could you?" He demanded, holding Rikara in his arms. He could feel her growing limp and was starting to worry. He could tell this wasn't a regular arrow; its scent and color were completely different. Cuddling her close, he gave Kikyo one abhorrence filled look and raced back to Kaede's.

Sesshoumaru dropped from the trees and landed faultlessly behind the dead priestess. She turned and gazed at the lord in surprise, distress, lust and trepidation. The second to last surprised him and disgusted him all at once. "If Rikara dies, I will make sure you die again, but this time slowly." He whispered, racing off to Rikara. Kikyo knew this was no inactive threat, but still she had done what she had been ordered to do; to find out if the rare breed meant something to the lord and she was certain she did. Smirking, she summoned her soul collectors and floated off to report to Naraku.

Rikara began to breathe hard as she was placed on the mat in Kaede's hut. They all gathered around, including Sesshoumaru and watched Kaede work on her. Rikara groaned when the arrow was taken out. It had lost its amethyst color and smelled just like a regular arrow. Frowning, Kaede looked up at them in great distress. "I'm afraid she has been injected with a lethal poison that could render the most powerful demon into a fatal state." Sesshoumaru looked at Rikara's straining body in dismay. She couldn't just die. Sesshoumaru grasped her right hand while Inuyasha grabbed her left. Looking into each other's eyes, they silently agreed to not argue over this. At least not yet.


	7. Finding Sickness

Rikara cried out as she felt insufferable pain. It hurt so bad. She was vaguely aware of two people holding her hands, but… A scream was ripped form her throat as the unbelievable pain hit her again and again. 'Make it stop.' She thought, thrashing her head. 'Make it go away.'

They looked at her in great misery. Kaede looked at the group in regret. "I know you want to hold on to the thought that Rikara may be saved, but if I really loved her, I would end her misery now." She whispered. Sesshoumaru wanted to disagree but he had to admit the priestess was right. He didn't want Rikara to suffer in her unfortunate death. Kissing her hand, he raised his claw to aim it at her heart, but froze when Rikara screamed his name. He couldn't kill her. Lowering his claw, he grabbed her hand and wished she would wake up.

Rikara shook her head and refused to give in to her thought of death. She had to live; for Sesshoumaru. Screaming his name, she closed her eyes and huddled herself together. Nothing was going to take her away from her beloved. Pausing at this, she thought about the term she had just used and smiled brokenly. Yes, it was true. Sesshoumaru was her beloved. Feeling a weird tingling in her stomach, she embraced it and hoped it would take her away. A white light blinded her for a minute before diminishing. She opened her eyes and gazed at the troubled faces of her friends. "Did someone die?" She asked, noting their now relief filled faces. Sesshoumaru gave her a half of a smile before letting her friends tackle her down.

Kaede looked at the girl in surprise. No one had survived this poison. "Excuse me child, but what are you?" "I'm a fire fox and a lightning wolf." Rikara responded, smiling. Kaede looked this breed up in her demon book and found not one thing about them. "You probably can't find my species because of how rare a fire fox and lightning wolf breed together." Rikara commented, looking affectionately at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru seemed to return this gaze before turning away with a small blush spread across his cheeks. Rikara noticed this and turned to face Kaede. "You seem to be better; come back if anything happens." She said, patting her shoulder. Rikara grinned and hugged Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru watched this in deep dark jealousy.

Sesshoumaru laid Rikara down on her bed. "You know you don't have to carry me." She said, sitting up. Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back down and somewhat smiled, then looked away. "It's my fault that you were shot." He whispered. Rikara gave him an inquisitive look. "How is it your fault?" She asked, moving to get up. Sesshoumaru pushed her back down and headed for the door. "If I hadn't thrown you out of the garden, you would have not been poisoned." Rikara chuckled. "Sesshoumaru, it isn't your fault. If I hadn't run to Inuyasha, I would have not been shot." She said, smiling. Sesshoumaru shook his head and left the room. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the garden, you would have not run to my brother." He whispered. Rikara sighed and rolled over. This was not good.

Rikara stretched as she sat up. Looking at the rising sun, she smiled and stood up. Walking into her bathroom, she took a quick bath and placed a dark yellow tank top and a pair of black slacks on her body and went racing into the castle, searching for Sesshoumaru. She opened the door to his room and smiled when she noticed he was still sleeping. Crawling on the bed, she straddled his hips. Leaning down, she closed her eyes and invaded Sesshoumaru's dreams.

_Sesshoumaru smiled as Rikara wrapped her arms around him. He had just returned from a lengthy day at the eastern lord's castle and was pleased to find Rikara waiting for him. He returned the hug and placed a deep kiss on her lips. "How was your day?" He asked, taking her in his arms. "Lonely and unexciting." She replied, smiling at him. He chuckled and went inside the castle. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, smirking. She shivered under his gaze. _

Rikara opened her eyes. So he dreamed about her. Smirking with this now known information, she exited his room and went to the library. Opening the door, she grabbed a random book and started to read. Breakfast wasn't going to be held for some time so she might as well read.

She felt soft hands shaking her awake. Swatting away the hands, she yawned and sat up. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing up so early?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You call nighttime early?" He asked, smiling. She gasped and glanced out the window. She had been sleeping all day! "Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded, standing up, only to find out she couldn't. "What did you do to me?" She asked, struggling to stand, but kept falling down. Sesshoumaru looked at her with alarmed eyes. He bent down and slowly helped her up, finding that he had to support much of her weight. She began to pant. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked before falling faint. Something in his mind told him to go to the priestess.

Landing by the hut, he pushed his way inside and quickly told the priestess what happened. "I feared this." She muttered. "Because of Rikara's rare blood the poison doesn't take effect until later. I fear this is the actual poison attacking. Before was probably a warning or something." Sesshoumaru placed Rikara on a mat and stroked her cheek. 'Please get better.' He thought, feeling a very odd wetness on his cheek. He couldn't believe it. Wiping his cheek, he noticed he was actually crying. Smiling sadly, he moved out of the way. He glanced at Rikara and headed outside. If he stayed in there, he knew that he would not be able to fight back his tears.

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree and gazed at the stars. For once, he hated his acute hearing. He could Rikara's screams of pain from the edge of the village. It made him want to cry, scream and shake Rikara awake. He knew he was panicking, but… Hearing another scream, he pulled out strands of his hair. This was driving him insane.

The next day, Sesshoumaru checked up on Rikara and relaxed a bit when he saw her sleeping peacefully. Brushing a hand against her cheek, he smiled a bit. "She is still very ill." He jumped when he heard the priestess's voice. Turning, he frowned a bit. "What put you under the foolish impression that I cared for her? She is measly a guardian for my ward." Kaede shook her head. "I swear, you dog demons always feel the need to deny your love." She commented. Sesshoumaru tensed up and was about to argue when he heard Rikara let out a low moan. Grabbing her hand, he growled at the priestess. She chuckled and began working on an herb mixture.

Rikara opened her eyes only a fraction. "Sesshoumaru?" She weakly asked. He gazed at her with concerned eyes. "What is it, Rikara?" She smiled slowly and clutched his hand. "If I am to die, tell Rin she can have Kei." She whispered, slowly closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru tensed at the word die. "You are not going to die." He whispered, firmly. She clutched his hand one more time before slightly going limp. He looked at her with great anguish. "Rikara." He whispered.


	8. Finding Kisses

Sesshoumaru yawned a big doggy yawn as he watched over Rikara. It had been three days since she had last spoken to him and he was getting very tired. Yawning again, he lied down next to Rikara and tried to fight the tempting oblivion.

Rikara awoke to the tickling sense of breath across her cheek. Sitting up slightly, she yawned and smiled at Sesshoumaru. She could tell that he had stayed up. Smiling again, she left the hut and decided to take a little walk.

She silently flew through the air and landed in a clearing. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to finally be out of that cramped hut. She had been doing better the last three days but she had still been too weak to actually move around. Breathing again, she tensed when she heard a rustle right beside her. Sharply turning around, she frowned when she smelled graveyard soil and death. Gasping, she dodged the arrow headed her way. Landing in a tree, she watched the dead priestess appear.

Jumping down, she frowned and glared at the dead priestess. "What do you want?" She asked, getting ready to attack. "You were supposed to die, but I guess my sister is a better healer than I give her credit for." "Your sister? Oh, you mean Kaede." Kikyo nodded and drew another arrow. "This time you will die." "I don't think so." Rikara said, running at her. Kikyo shot her arrows and Rikara dodged all of them. "Lightning strike!" She shouted, lightning shooting out of her hands. Kikyo cried out as the lightning hit her. Kikyo clutched her arm and scowled at Rikara. "You will pay." She whispered, disappearing with her soul collectors. Rikara frowned and decided to head back.

Rikara entered the hut and sat down. She was really starting to get P.O.ed. If that stupid priestess didn't leave her alone, she would have to take her life… did she even have one? Rikara chuckled at her thoughts and failed to notice Sesshoumaru waking up.

He awoke to the soft sound of chuckling. Sitting up, he mentally gasped at the sight. Was he dreaming? Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his nose into her hair. She smelled wonderful. Breathing in deeply, he sighed and hugged her closer.

She let out a sharp shriek when she felt arms wrap around her. Sensing that it was Sesshoumaru, she relaxed. Placing her hands on top of his, she smiled. Turning around, she smiled at Sesshoumaru and gazed into his golden eyes. "I am… glad that you are better." He whispered, hugging her close. She chuckled and snuggled into his embrace. Little did they know that they were being watched.

Kagome clutched Sango's hand in hers. "Come on, kiss her." They both whispered. Miroku watched in deep perversion; he just wanted to be there in case of anything "interesting" happened and Inuyasha just wanted to see his brother be happy. Even though, they didn't act like it, they did care each other.

Sesshoumaru drew back slightly and looked into her eyes. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Being this close to Rikara was affecting him a lot more than he would have liked. Lowering his head a little, he shivered as he felt Rikara's breath on his lips. Searching Rikara's eyes, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Rikara slowly closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers. She mentally smiled. Finally! Putting a little more pressure into the kiss, she smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru eagerly respond.

Rikara smiled as she heard Sango and Kagome enter the hot spring. She waved at them. "So what's up?" She asked, relaxing a bit. Sango glanced at Kagome. "So how was it?" Sango asked. "How was what?" "You know… Sesshoumaru." Rikara blushed deeply. Kagome and Sango gathered around her and smirked. "Well?" They asked. Rikara smirked and leaned in close. "He has the softest lips!" She exclaimed. They all squealed.

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother and the mortal in mild contempt. They kept looking at him and smirking. "Is there something wrong, brother?" He asked, frowning. "There is nothing wrong." Inuyasha answered his smirk never faltering. Sesshoumaru growled threatening. Hearing the high pitched sound of the females, he started to dart through the trees. Inuyasha and Miroku were following close behind.

Rikara's ears twitched as she heard movement. Quickly standing, she summoned her lightning, Sango got ready to throw her boomerang and Kagome aimed her arrows. Seeing the intruders getting ready to pop out, she pushed her energy into her attack and threw it at the intruders. Sango threw her boomerang and Kagome shot her arrows.

Sesshoumaru felt the pain throb throughout his entire body. The females need to learn self-restraint. Rikara wrapped up his damaged shoulder in a lot of arrogance. "This is what you get for spying on us." She said, backing away a bit. "We were not spying on you and besides, I've seen all of your female parts." Sesshoumaru said. Rikara blushed a deep red and hit Sesshoumaru's injured shoulder. Sesshoumaru winced.

Slow and even breaths filled the campsite. Everyone was peacefully asleep. Well, almost everyone. Rikara giggled as she chased Inuyasha around. It was about time they actually had a real game of tag without any interruptions. She jumped high into the air and talked Inuyasha down. "I win." She whispered, straddling his hips. Inuyasha chuckled and rolled over. Meeting Rikara's shining eyes, he smiled. Sitting up, he pressed his lips to hers. "So how are you and my brother?" He asked, drawing away. "I don't know really. I don't know where I stand with Sesshoumaru." She sighed, leaning against Inuyasha's chest. "I can tell that he really cares for you." Inuyasha whispered, leaning back down with her. A soft smile forced its way onto her lips. "I'm glad." She responded. Inuyasha began to purr as she started massaging his ears. "You know, you and Sesshoumaru are just a like. I think that's way you can't stand each other." She commented. Inuyasha tried to glare but purred louder when she started to lick them. "I hate it when you do that." He purred out. She smirked and began to increase her efforts.

Sesshoumaru growled as he awoke to find both Inuyasha and Rikara gone. This was becoming a rather bothersome matter. He knew that Rikara really liked Inuyasha and it was starting to grow rather tiring to chase after her. Slamming his fist down, he growled and went to go fetch her.

Rikara tackled Inuyasha down yet again. Inuyasha pushed Rikara on her back and growled playfully. "I win this round." He said, nipping her ears. She gasped and tried to turn her neck. She hated that her ears were super-sensitive.


	9. Finding a note

_I would like to say thank you for the people who read my story and also if you have some ideas, suggestions,...flames, please tell me. I will try to answer you and metion you for your help. So... thanks. :)_


	10. Finding Death

Slow and even breaths filled the campsite. Everyone was peacefully asleep. Well, almost everyone. Rikara giggled as she chased Inuyasha around. It was about time they actually had a real game of tag without any interruptions. She jumped high into the air and talked Inuyasha down. "I win." She whispered, straddling his hips. Inuyasha chuckled and rolled over. Meeting Rikara's shining eyes, he smiled. Sitting up, he pressed his lips to hers. "So how are you and my brother?" He asked, drawing away. "I don't know really. I don't know where I stand with Sesshoumaru." She sighed, leaning against Inuyasha's chest. "I can tell that he really cares for you." Inuyasha whispered, leaning back down with her. A soft smile forced its way onto her lips. "I'm glad." She responded. Inuyasha began to purr as she started massaging his ears. "You know, you and Sesshoumaru are just a like. I think that's way you can't stand each other." She commented. Inuyasha tried to glare but purred louder when she started to lick them. "I hate it when you do that." He purred out. She smirked and began to increase her efforts.

Sesshoumaru growled as he awoke to find both Inuyasha and Rikara gone. This was becoming a rather bothersome matter. He knew that Rikara really liked Inuyasha and it was starting to grow rather tiring to chase after her. Slamming his fist down, he growled and went to go fetch her.

Rikara tackled Inuyasha down yet again. Inuyasha pushed Rikara on her back and growled playfully. "I win this round." He said, nipping her ears. She gasped and tried to turn her neck. She hated that her ears were super-sensitive.

Naraku chuckled darkly as he watched them roll around. He found it amusing that they would play that awful game and still smile. It truly was idiotic. Focusing Kanna's mirror solely on Rikara, he smirked. She would make a great mate. Feeling Kikyo's cold hand slither down his shirt, he turned to face her. "I need you to go get someone for me." He said calmly. "You may take Kagura with you." Kikyo sighed and went to go fetch Kagura. Naraku shivered slightly. He truly hated that clay pot, but as long as Onigumo's heart resided in him, he could not kill her. Naraku growled in annoyance, but then shook it off. He would soon have some one that could kill Kikyo easily.

Sesshoumaru growled as they broke apart. Rikara tried to smile but could easily tell Sesshoumaru wasn't happy. Inuyasha noticed the way Rikara was acting and growled right back. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother with red rimmed eyes. Inuyasha knew that his brother could kill him with one swipe of his claws but still… Inuyasha glared back and was about to draw the Tetsusaiga when Sesshoumaru attacked. Inuyasha cried out when his brother's claws pierced his skin. Drawing his sword, Inuyasha got ready for the wind scar. Sesshoumaru smirked and took out Toukijin. Rikara saw this and jumped into action. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted releasing his power while Sesshoumaru released wordlessly. Rikara jumped in front of both attacks and decided to end this. "Fox Fire!" The flames that came out of her finger tips looked just like Shippo's except that it was a dark golden and came out in more ferocity. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha landed hard against the trees. Taking a deep breath, she ran to Inuyasha and helped him up. "Inuyasha, go back to the camp site and rest; I will try to deal with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha hesitated, but nodded and took off. Rikara slowly turned around and faced a furious Sesshoumaru.

Rikara gasped in fright as Sesshoumaru pinned her down. He glared into her eyes and growled. "Why do you continue to run to my brother?" His voice was low but filled with anger. Rikara gulped and started to actually fear for her life. She had never seen Sesshoumaru so angry. Sure, she had heard the stories, but she thought they were just rumors. She wasn't so sure now… "Answer me." "I…don't know." Sesshoumaru's claws started to glow a sickly green color. Raising one hand to stay just above her heart, he smirked. "Do you know what it will be like die by my hands?" Before she could answer, his hand came straight down. A shrill scream ripped itself from throat. Everything went black.

Rikara awoke with a start. Struggling out of the sheets, she lowered her shirt and checked for a gaping hole where her heart should be. Not seeing one, she relaxed but then tensed. Sesshoumaru had killed her…right? Shaking her head, she looked around and noticed that she was in her old room. Gulping, she stripped down, quickly bathed and dressed. Taking a deep breathe, she made sure she had her strength with her, in case she had to use it.

Making it to Sesshoumaru's room, she started to have second thoughts about what she was going to do. Maybe she should just go back to her room. Getting ready to turn around, she froze when she heard a voice. "Come in, Rikara." She tensed and glared at the door. Walking in, she noticed he was meditating. "Maybe I should leave…" She was about to make her way toward the door when he spoke again. "Sit." She gulped. Rikara knew that he was trying to remain calm but the fury in his voice… Sitting on the bed, she waited for him to say something. "I killed you for a reason." He whispered, opening his eyes. "I wanted to show you what you are doing to me." Okay now Rikara was confused. "I don't understand." Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. "Rikara, every time you run off to my brother… never mind, just go." Rikara frowned. "No, tell me what you were going to say." Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "I said go." "And I said no." Sesshoumaru stalked toward her. "I have been very patient with you and I have even put up with you running to my brother, but I gave you an order." Rikara stood up and reached her full height, but she still had to look up to Sesshoumaru. "I follow the orders I feel like ordering." She responded. Sesshoumaru growled and gripped Rikara's arms. "Do you not think I would kill you again?" Rikara looked away from Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes. "Sesshoumaru, why are you acting this way?"

Sesshoumaru began to lose some of his anger. Sure, he should be angry but he didn't want to scare the one he loved so much. Shaking away his thoughts, he gazed into Rikara's eyes. "Rikara, you mean a lot to me and to see someone else getting closer and closer to your heart and you accepting that, it breaks mine." He whispered. Rikara mentally gasped at the vulnerability in his eyes. It was like anything she said right now would have a major impact on him, good or bad. "Sesshoumaru, who is getting closer and closer to my heart?" He took a deep breath. "My brother is." Rikara smiled slowly. Wrapping her now released arms around his neck, she buried her head into his chest. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha knows I belong to you and I know that too." "Then why do you keep running to him and playing those silly games with him and letting him nip your ear?" "Because its fun." She giggled. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rikara, you will be the end of me one day." Rikara released him and stepped back. "Is everything all right now or is there more?" Sesshoumaru gave her a glance but said nothing. "Well then goodnight." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly. She blushed and quickly went to her room. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and decided to go back to sleep.

I would like to thank _THEDISRUPTIVEONE _for reviewing and putting in her/his suggestion. Also I want to thank all the other reviewers that well reviewed. I dont think anyone has given me a flam so please lets keep it that way. Also any concerns, comments, questions,agruements about my story is welcomed. MoshyH.


	11. Finding a trap

Sesshoumaru awoke to a feeling of warmth. Looking to his right, he smiled as he spotted a dark yellow haired girl sleeping next to him. Sitting up, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. Drawing away, he smiled once more before getting up. Stretching, he placed on his shirt and swords and went to eat breakfast.

Rikara raced through the forest in hope of not being caught. Sensing her hunter was near; she jumped high in the sky and landed in some trees. Mentally gasping, she tried to stay as still as she could. She had landed right where he was. Cursing her luck, she failed to notice him sneaking up behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched her battle with herself. She made this too easy. He was just about to grab her when she suddenly disappeared. Tensing up, he decided to start moving. Now he was the prey. Ducking behind a tree, he smirked when he saw her looking around. Getting ready to jump out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snapping his head in that direction, he gasped as he saw Rikara. "How did you…" "Cloning." She responded, smirking. "I win!" She shouted, jumping in the air. Sesshoumaru groaned. "And because of the agreement we have, you have to let me do it." Sesshoumaru groaned again and started back into the castle. Rikara smiled and followed him.

"I don't know why you made such a big deal out of this." Rikara whispered, brushing Sesshoumaru's hair. "I mean, seriously, you must spend hours on it because it's just so shiny and smooth." She explained. Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "I don't get you dog demons. You try so hard not to look absolutely cute but fail at it so bad." She commented, braiding a part of Sesshoumaru's hair. "Cute?" "You sound offended." "I am not cute." "You aren't, then what are you?" "I am handsome." Rikara chuckled. "I still think you are cute." She said, braiding another part of his hair. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly. Rikara chuckled again. Sighing, she realized how much fun it is to just stay here with Sesshoumaru. Finishing, she stood up and admired her work. "I am a genius." She whispered. Sesshoumaru, secretly, thought she had done a great job on his hair. It was out of his face and out of his way. "Thank you Rikara." He responded, kissing her lips. She blushed but responded. Drawing away, he smiled at the effect he had on her. She had a pretty blush on her cheeks and her eyes were glazed over.

Sesshoumaru brought Rikara closer as they gazed at the stars. He was standing on the balcony with Rikara in his arms. Placing his head on top of hers, he purred. Rikara purred back, smiling. "Sesshoumaru, I'm glad we spent the day together." She whispered. Sesshoumaru purred again before leading her inside. Closing the balcony doors, he sat down on the bed as Rikara changed into a dark blue satin chemise. Brushing her short locks into a bun, she got into bed and lied down. Sesshoumaru had stripped down to his pants and had already gotten into bed. Snuggling up to him, she deeply breathed in his scent and smiled. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, before falling into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru purred before also falling asleep.

Rikara awoke with a start. Looking over at Sesshoumaru, she brushed his lock away from his face and smiled. Getting out of bed, she grabbed a robe and hurried down the hall. She felt like something was immensely wrong. Opening the door to Rin's room, she sighed happily as she saw her sleeping safely next to Kei. Closing the door, she wondered what was wrong. She still felt like something was wrong. Wait a minute! If there was nothing wrong with Rin or anyone in the castle, which must mean… "Inuyasha." She gasped out. Quickly going back to the room, she threw open the dresser and quickly dressed in a outfit that looks just like Inuyasha's except the top was white and the pants were black. Brushing down her hair, she kissed Sesshoumaru good-bye and hopped out the window.

Landing in the campsite, she looked around and noticed Inuyasha was gone. Following his scent, she found him talking to the dead priestess. 'Should I interrupt or wait?' She thought, hiding behind a tree. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on what they were saying.

Inuyasha frowned at Kikyo's innocent sorry look. "You want me to believe that you are sorry you shot Rikara?" He asked, obviously not believing. Kikyo then frowned. "You have no other choice. Either join me or Rikara is to be killed along with you." She said, drawing an arrow. Inuyasha took a step back. "That's right Inuyasha. I am willing to destroy you."

Rikara mentally gasped as she heard their conversation. This was turning ugly. Maybe she should intervene. Summoning her fire, she flipped high in the sky and began to shoot fire out of her hands. Kikyo shrieked in pain and tried to dodge the blast. Landing on the ground, Rikara glanced at Inuyasha and saw something was wrong. Inuyasha wasn't… Her eyes widened as she realized that this was just a trap. Trying to run, she cried out as she hit a barrier. The pain was immense. Looking at Kikyo and the Inuyasha puppet, she tried to stand her ground. Inu-puppet ran at her and gripped her arms. She struggled out of his grasp and ran at Kikyo. Inu-puppet followed her oblivious to what Rikara was thinking. Jumping behind Kikyo, Rikara pushed her into Inu-puppet and attacked both of them with fire. They screamed in agony and disintegrated. Rikara saw the barrier go down and sighed. She needed to learn to not jump into battles so fast. Glancing at the ashes, she took to the sky.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes to an empty bed. Sitting up, he frantically looked around for Rikara. Trying to calm down, he sniffed around and found that she had left the palace. Growling, he went to the balcony and saw Rikara flying back. Sesshoumaru gave her his coldest glare and walked back into the room. "Where were you?" He asked. "I was visiting Inuyasha." She whispered, tiredly. Taking off her clothes, she slipped into bed and curled up next to Sesshoumaru's pillow. "Why were you visiting him?" He demanded. "I thought he was in trouble and went to find him. I found out it was a trap and now I'm tired." She whispered, slowly falling asleep. Sesshoumaru sighed and joined her in bed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He whispered, drawing her close. 'Rikara.'

Rikara awoke to the feeling of being stared at. Summoning her fire, she whirled around, ready to kick butt but saw Sesshoumaru, waiting. "Um, why are you staring at me?" She said, letting her power seep back into her. He didn't say anything. She felt like Sesshoumaru was searching for something, something she had. "You said that you visited Inuyasha, why?" "I had a feeling he was in trouble and I went to check on him. I found out that it was just Kikyo and Naraku. I fought them, they ran away and I came back." Rikara could see the anger in his eyes. Sesshoumaru stood up and began to walk out. Rikara jumped out of bed and ran to block the path. "Please don't go hurt Inuyasha." She pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise. "I am not going to hurt Inuyasha." She sighed in relief. "I am going to talk to someone much higher than him." Rikara grabbed his arm and hugged him close. "Don't do anything stupid." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. Rikara's eyes widened as she felt Sesshoumaru's lips on hers. Drawing him close, she lost herself in his kiss. Drawing back, he smiled as she opened her eyes slightly. "I'll be back later." She nodded and waved at him as he left.

Sesshoumaru only saw red. Naraku had gone too far this. How dare he try and capture his mate! He knew exactly where to find the corrupt half-breed. Landing in the tainted lands, he waited for Naraku to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise." Naraku asked, bowing. Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku by the throat. "If you ever try to hurt my mate in any way, I will make sure you die a slow painful death." He whispered his claws glowing a sickly green. Naraku scowled. "You have no idea what you have just done…" Naraku whispered, disappearing. Sesshoumaru scowled as he watched the half-breed disappear. He would now make sure he was with Rikara all day. He growled and returned home.

Rikara smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru come into view. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered, breathing in his scent. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled slightly. "Follow me; I need to talk to you…" She raised an eyebrow, but followed.

I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. bows head in shame Also, this chapter is a bit short, but now I promise to update even more. I had a writer's block and couldnt get over it. But now, I have a really good idea about whats going to happen. I thank all of you who are not giving me flames and what not. bows Thank you! MoshyH.


	12. Finding her Mother

Rikara closed the door to Sesshoumaru's library and waited. "It seems that Naraku wants you; do you know why?" She hesitated. Sesshoumaru saw this and brought her close. "Tell me." She sighed. "Before I met you, I had run into Naraku….

Flashback

Rikara easily dodged the tentacles coming from the beast. This was way too easy. Jumping off of a tree, she easily kicked the demon between his eyes and punched it to the ground. "Lightning's speed!" She cried out. A bright light came from the sky, faster than the eyes could see. Hitting the demon, the light quickly broke the demon into pieces. She covered her head and hoped the demon's internal organs wouldn't hit her. Grabbing the jewel shards, she was about to leave when she heard a voice. "Impress work Rikara…" She turned and looked straight at Naraku. "And who might you be?" "They call me Naraku." She frowned slightly. She could smell death, fear, and blood all over this half-demon. If that wasn't enough for her to raise her hackles, she also smelled deep evil. "What do you want?" She asked, getting ready to attack. He smirked and quickly pinned her to a tree. "I want you." He whispered in her ear. She growled and kicked Naraku away from her. "You will never get what you want!" She yelled. Naraku chuckled. "We'll see. Forgive me, but I have to take my leave. Good-bye my Rikara." He whispered, disappearing. She growled and took off.

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru growled in irritation. For one thing Naraku was starting to become a major problem. And for a second thing he hated any male lusting after his mate. He stood and walked up to her. She glanced up at him in nervousness. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I didn't think it mattered." "Rikara, you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you, but you need to tell me about stuff like this. Naraku could be planning something and I don't need you to get into it." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Fine, I will tell you." He backed away and smiled at her.

She hummed as she lazily swam around the hot springs. It felt wonderful after her long sparring session with Sesshoumaru. Grabbing a towel, she failed to notice the mischievous demon sneaking up on her. She screamed as she felt caws touch her shoulder. Turning around, she let out a breath of relief. "Don't do that!" She said, continuing to dry herself off. He chuckled and hugged her close. "I couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes and relaxed in his embrace. "Maybe I should just do that to you then." She replied, smiling. He nuzzled her neck and purred. "You smell good." He breathed out. Her scent was driving him crazy. She chuckled and moved away from him. "Did you come in here to use the springs?" She asked, tightening her towel. He nodded and started to undress. She blushed and turned away. "I'll just leave then." She whispered. Gathering her clothes, she ran all the way to her room. He chuckled as he got into the water.

Rikara hummed as she got dressed. Slipping on a large dark blue t-shirt and a pair of short black shorts, she sat down at her vanity and tried to think of something to do. Maybe she could visit Inuyasha, or maybe she could go fight some troublesome demons. Sighing, she wondered where her life was going… Suddenly, a strong wind blew her into a wall. Standing up, she growled at the wind witch and the dead priestess standing before her. "What do you want?" Rikara growled out. Kikyo chuckled and drew an arrow, while Kagura positioned her fan. Quickly running at them, she kicked Kikyo to the floor and flipped Kagura through the door. Grabbing Kikyo, she threw the dead priestess into Kagura. Now she would listen to what they had to say. Kagura stood up and positioned her fan again. Kikyo stepped in front of Kagura. "Just give up; Naraku will be easier on you." She said, drawing another arrow. Rikara grew tired of this. "Fire's flames!" She cried out. Taking a deep breath, she released the blue flames out of her mouth. Kagura and Kikyo cried out in pain as the flames slowly burned their bodies. Kagura fanned away the flames and Kikyo quickly shot an arrow through them. Rikara dodged and repeated the attack. The dead priestess hopped on Kagura's newly transformed feather and disappeared. Rikara growled and quickly went to go search for Sesshoumaru. Didn't he hear any of the commotion?

Rikara grumbled as she glared at the transparent barrier placed around her room. Of course, the dead priestess had to put up a barrier to keep Sesshoumaru to come running. How could she have missed that? Sighing, she placed her hand on the barrier and yelped as it was burned slightly. How was she supposed to leave? She had tried to leave through from the balcony, but oh no! Kikyo had thought of that too. Growling, she patiently waited for her mind to come up with something. Hearing a dark chuckle, she froze. It could not be… but it was. Turning, she saw just who was making a dark chuckle. "Naraku." She whispered, being blown back. She landed against the barrier and screamed as it burned her back. Falling to the ground, she glared at him. "What do you want?" She yelled out. Naraku grabbed her chin and leaned towards her ear. "I've said it before; I want you." He whispered, licking her ear.

She shuddered in disgust and punched him away. "Stay away from me." She cried out, backing as far as she could go. "I like a mate with spirit; its makes all so sweet when I break her." He purred out. She shuddered and dodged the Naraku's tentacles. "You will never get me." Naraku chuckled and pinned Rikara against her bed. She struggled against his grasp. "Let me go." She said, feeling panic well up inside of her. When she saw Naraku leaning towards her neck, she began to struggle out of fear. If Naraku marked her, she would be forced to mate with him. 'No…No…NO!' She screamed in fear. Suddenly, Naraku was blown backwards. Rikara's eyes turned a yellowish-red. Holding her hand up, streaks of power attached to Naraku. "You have underestimated my daughter Naraku." A rich voice said, frowning slightly. Naraku's eyes widened. Rikara growled and closed her hand. Naraku cried out in pain. Whoever this was obviously had a lot of power. "If you dare try to hurt my daughter, I swear you will not live to see the next day." She opened her hand and Naraku disappeared, smirking. This had worked out just as he had planned. Rikara pressed her hand against the barrier and it diminished. Smiling, Rikara turned back to normal. Rikara clutched her head in pain and fainted whispered Sesshoumaru's name.


	13. Finding History

This chapter wont have many people talking because I focusing on one thing in this chapter...

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up as he heard his name. It sounded like Rikara was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. Running towards her room, his eyes widened as he surveyed the damage done to her room. There were burn marks, arrows, holes, and what bother him most was that he could smell Naraku and the residuals of a barrier. Rushing to Rikara, he gently lifted her up and went to his room.

Rikara awoke to a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She sat up and groaned. Sesshoumaru laid her back down and smiled. "What happened to your room?" He asked, stroking her cheek. She purred and leaned into his touch. "Kikyo and Kagura came in and attacked me. Kikyo put up a barrier so you could not help me and then Naraku came. He attacked and then tried to make me his mate. Somehow, he had disappeared and I had fainted." Rikara purred out, dreamily. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep; we will be traveling tomorrow." "Where to?" "The Eastern Lands." Sesshoumaru noted the deep growl Rikara made before going to sleep. Maybe going to the eastern lands was not such a good idea.

Rikara raced beside Sesshoumaru in anger. "Why do we have to go to the eastern lands?" She asked, frowning. "I have to talk to Yuzio about something and you need to take your rightful place at the throne," He explained, noting her death glare aimed towards him. "But I don't want to be a princess." She exclaimed. "I'll have to wear long formal kimonos and do paperwork and other boring stuff like that. Also, I won't be able to see you or Inuyasha." She commented sadly. Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard his name was first to be said.

Yuzio was surprised to see his daughter appear on his balcony. "Rikara?" He asked, opening the doors. She looked away from him in contempt. Sesshoumaru growled at her and she growled back. Walking into the room, she made sure to stay in one corner. "Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you knew my daughter." He said, glancing at a fuming Rikara. "Daughter, why are you so angry?" He asked, walking towards her. She growled so menacingly that Yuzio took a step back. "Don't call me your daughter when you don't mean it!" She cried out, looking away. Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise. "Rikara, how can you speak so to your father?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Wouldn't you be angry to if your father had left you in a village filled with dirty humans? Wouldn't you be angry if you found out that your father didn't love you enough to keep you?" She yelled, glaring directly at Yuzio. Sesshoumaru looked at Yuzio in shock, whose face remained blank. "Rikara, I did not help give birth to you, for you to yell at me like I'm your inferior." Rikara looked away and headed for the door. She did not have to listen to this. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Yuzio, will you excuse us for a moment?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at Rikara. Yuzio sighed and walked out of the room. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, releasing her arm. "I have no need to stay here and listen to this mockery of a man." She said, letting the anger seep into her voice. Looking away from Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes, she ran to the balcony. "I won't get back home into late." She whispered jumping off the balcony before Sesshoumaru could stop her. Taking to the sky, she glanced at Sesshoumaru and took off. Sesshoumaru sighed as he heard Yuzio open the door. "I feared this would happen…"

Rikara landed roughly on the ground. Usually she would land without flaw but today was just not her day. Looking around her, she smiled sadly. She had lived in the village surrounding her. 'Nesage Village…' She thought, walking around. Seeing the burned village again, she tried to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Yuzio. "What did you fear?" He asked. Yuzio beckoned him to follow. While walking down the hall of the decent sized castle, he noticed many paintings of a yellow haired demon holding a smaller yellow-headed demon. "Rikara's mother." Sesshoumaru glanced at Yuzio. "She was always so fiery and easy to anger; I guess that's where Rikara got her rage from." He said, chuckling. They continued down the hall until they came to a locked room. Opening it with a wave of his hand, he closed the door after Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the room.

Rikara walked around the destroyed village for the second time. She had grown up here and now it was destroyed. Sighing, she sat beside a river that ran through the village. Looking at the river, she saw the horrible monster that had destroyed the village. She saw herself…

Sesshoumaru could not believe his eyes. This was unbelievable. "What Rikara said was true. I had sent her away to a human village." Yuzio said, sitting down on a plush pillow. Sesshoumaru sat down as well. "It's about time you learn about what has happened to Rikara." Yuzio whispered, summoning a book off a shelf. Sesshoumaru caught it and opened it. The pages were blank. Looking at Yuzio, he received a blank stare. Hearing the pages flip, he gasped as a white light consumed Yuzio and him.

Rikara hit the water in anger. She had not meant to destroy the village and the villagers with it. It had just happened. She had not had control back then and the kids were just so mean… Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to forget the awful memories.

_Sesshoumaru frowned as he opened his eyes. He blinked. This looked just like Nesage village. He had visited this place more than once when he was _younger_. Scowling, he glanced to his right and saw Yuzio. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru demanded, frowning. "The book you were holding contains all of Rikara's past; it takes you back to the key points of Rikara's past." He whispered. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw some movement. Sharply turning, he saw a yellow-haired demon sprinting for a hut. "What is Rikara doing?" He mumbled. "That is not Rikara; it is her mother." Yuzio explained. The demon placed a soft bundle against a doorstep and placed something in it. Knocking on the door, the demon disappeared in a flurry of yellow. He saw the humans open the door and gasp. They picked up the bundle and went inside. The area around them melted away and was then replaced with something else. Sesshoumaru gasped._

Rikara flew through the sky. Staying in Nesage village was a bad idea. She landed by the Bone Eater's well and waited for Inuyasha to show up. She sensed him coming and easily pinned him to the ground. "Do you have time to talk?" "Actually no; there is this demon attacking the village." "I'll help defeat it." "I was hoping you'd help."

_Screams of pure pain and trepidation could have been heard all over the village. Some boys from the village were ferociously beating a young Rikara. "This'll teach you to not play with our ball, demon." One boy said, hitting Rikara hard in the face. She landed on her stomach and began to cough up blood. They kicked her in the stomach and began another sadistic beating. Sesshoumaru watched in pure alarm and distress. Why were they beating up Rikara? Why didn't Rikara fight back? She was a demon, why was she not using her powers. "Rikara did not know that she had powers. All she knew was that she was special and being special caused her hurting. This was a ghastly fault on my part, but I could not help it." Yuzio whispered staring apologetically as Rikara's arm was broken. Her scream of pure ache was heart wrenching to hear. Sesshoumaru looked away as the area melted again._

_Sesshoumaru gasped as he saw Rikara sitting by the river alone. She was crying. 'Rikara…' He thought sadly. He was silently grateful that she looked a lot better; her demon powers must have taken effect. Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He stiffened as he felt waves of power and anger flow through him. This was very bad; those two elements mixed together could destroy the world if powerful enough. He looked at Rikara. Her eyes had gone a blood red. Sharp sickly green claws protruded from Rikara's small hands, dark yellow stripes appeared on her cheeks, a lightning bolt glowed brightly on her forehead, and tendrils of power licked the air as she walked back to the village. Sesshoumaru had a very bad feeling about this._

Rikara dodged the demon's large hand and ran up its arm. Kicking its head, she flipped and landed on his back. Punching the demon in its back, she shoved her fire into it. Kicking away from it, she shielded herself from the demon's internal organs. She giggled as Inuyasha hugged her from behind. "Thanks for your help." He whispered. "Now you get to be on clean up duty." She said running back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha growled playfully, but started to clean the guts off the village.

_The screams of pain did not come from Rikara this time; it came from the villagers. It was about time the villagers paid for their sins. Rikara chuckled darkly and sent wave after wave of fire at the village. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as the village burned down. Rikara stopped the rocks some of the village boys had thrown at her and turned them into boulders. "Let's play a game. It's called dodge or die." She said, throwing the boulders. Rikara smirked and watched the village burn down. This power, this freedom was delicious. Why hadn't she used it before? As the last flame went away, she returned to normal. Seeing the village, she let out a silent scream of horror. She could not believe she had done this… A bright light consumed Sesshoumaru and Yuzio and returned them back to the room._

Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down at the closed book. "You can see why she hates me. If I had not given her away, she would not have been hurt and destroyed that village. I would hate me too." He said, sighing sadly. "Why did you send Rikara away?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It was her mother's idea. While Rikara was being born, there was a terrible war going on. Our opponents wanted Rikara because of her power and wanted to use her as their weapon. Rikara's mother placed a power-concealing necklace on Rikara so they could not find her. The necklace must have been broken for Rikara to destroy that village."


	14. Finding a Mate

This chapter may be short, but be prepared; Things are about to heat up in Finding Your Storm. Oh and I will explain the title in a chapter. I will make an author's note and explain stuff, so if you are confused about anything, feel free to email me. Moshy H.

Sesshoumaru flew through the sky in slight concern. Rikara was alone and Naraku had the perfect chance to get her. In addition, he wished he had been a little more empathetic about her father issues. Sighing, he landed in the village and looked around. He did not see Rikara, so he went to the elderly priestess's hut. Looking through the window, he smiled as he saw Rikara wearing the reincarnation's school outfit. She looked exceptionally gorgeous in it. She twirled around and he blushed as he saw her skirt fly up, revealing some sort of triangular cloth. He regained his composure and walked in. Rikara's laughter stopped.

Rikara laughed as she twirled around. She could now understand why Kagome liked these weird outfits; they were so breezy. Hearing someone enter, she stopped laughing and gazed at Sesshoumaru. "Is there something I can do for you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, bowing her head. Sesshoumaru shook his head and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He breathed deeply and drew her close. "I did not know you had been through so much." He whispered. Rikara felt tears run down her cheeks. Returning his embrace, she buried her head into his chest.

Sesshoumaru held Rikara close as they sat together in bed. After that little scene together, they decided to return to the castle for some alone time. "I guess my father showed you my book." She said, laying her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru nodded and stroked Rikara's hair. "I now understand why you hate your father so much." He whispered. She sighed. "Its not that I hate him; it's just that I guess I blame him for my pain and despair." She responded, breathing in Sesshoumaru's scent. Sesshoumaru grunted and pulled her up for a long deep kiss. Rikara panted as they broke apart. "What was that for?" Sesshoumaru did not say anything; his eyes told her for him. "Sesshoumaru?" "Naraku is bound to strike again and I don't want him to take what is mine." Rikara blushed at the 'mine' comment. "Rikara, will you be my mate?" He asked, gazing into her eyes. Rikara was surprised. "Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say." She whispered. He felt the fear of refusal well up inside him. "A yes could be a start." He whispered, grabbing her chin. She chuckled. "Yes, I will gladly be your mate." Sesshoumaru felt the waves of love washing over him. He buried his head into her neck, intending to mark her. Finally, she was his officially.

Rikara slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face. Feeling the two punctures hole on her neck, she gazed at her mate. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" She mumbled, rubbing his cheek. Lazily tracing his markings, she yawned and started climbing out of bed. She yelped when she felt two clawed hands drag her back to the bed. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked sleep slurring his voice. She chuckled and lied on his chest. "I guess no where." She responded, gazing at his punctures holes. He noticed this and smirked. "I now belong to you and only you." He whispered, kissing her lips. She blushed. Sitting up, she climbed out of bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to visit someone." She said, putting on a dark yellow tank top on. Slipping on a pair of black slacks, she tied up her ankle boots and started brushing her hair. Sesshoumaru sat up. Now that they were mated, he was not exactly worried about Inuyasha and Rikara, but he could help but feel a stab of resentment. "Who is this friend of yours?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Her name is Sari." She whispered, leaning against his chest. He grunted and let her go. "I am coming with you." He demanded, getting dressed. Rikara sighed and went back to brushing her hair.

The apprehension in the room was thick. Rikara had fixed Sari's husband with a glower that could scare off Naraku, while Sari had fixed Rikara with a glare. "I can't believe that you married him." Rikara said, turning to Sari. "I love him and if you cant except that maybe we shouldn't be friends." Sari responded. "Do you even care about my feelings?" Rikara shouted. "He tormented me, injured me, and did other horrendous things to me and you still married him; I thought you were my friend." Sari took Rikara's words with little emotion. "People change Rikara." She whispered, looking in her eyes. Rikara glared straight back at Sari. "I guess this is the end of our acquaintance." Rikara whispered, leaving with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rikara in concern. She had just broken up with her friend and seemed to be taking it rather coolly. "Rikara is everything ok?" He asked, drawing her close. "Everything is fine." She whispered. His concern tripled.

Rikara had walked around the entire castle twice before she stopped in the garden. She was just so uninterested in anything around her. She need action, fighting, anything. She sighed and fell onto her stomach. She was so bored. "Is something wrong?" She looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm just so bored; there is nothing going on. No fighting, no action, no anything. I sometimes wish Naraku would attack already." "Your wish is my command." A deep voice said above them.


	15. Finding Offense

Rikara frowned and got ready to fight. Naraku jumped down and shot out his tentacles. Rikara dodged them and headed for Naraku. He chuckled and appeared behind her. Almost capturing her, he cried out as Rikara easily kicked him in the air and surrounded him in fire. "Sendo Kaji." She shouted, landing on the ground. Naraku was quickly burned. His ashes landed on the ground and started to glow blue. Rikara approached with caution. The blue ashes suddenly jumped up and wrapped around her face. She screamed and tried to pull it off. Feeling claws wrap around the thing, the claws ripped it from her face and sliced it apart. Opening her eyes, Rikara buried her head into Sesshoumaru's bare chest. "What happened?" He demanded. "A Naraku appeared and attacked me. I defeated him and burned him. His ashes glowed blue and wrapped around my face and then I guess you ripped it off my face." She said, looking up at him. He growled and hugged her tightly.

_Rikara struggled against the chains bounding her to the wall. She heard a dark chuckle and stopped struggling. "I have finally captured the Rikara." He said, cupping her chin. She tore her chin away from him, also cutting her chin. He slowly licked the blood off her and smirked. "Even your blood tastes like forbidden fruit." He whispered, grinning. She looked away and wished she was in the arms of her love. "I now have Rikara, the heir to the eastern throne and the one Sesshoumaru loves; what will I do to her now?" She knew he had sickening and evil things he would do with her. "Oh I know." He stalked to her with lust burning in his eyes. She screamed in fear._

A scream was torn from her throat as she sat up. Sweat glistened on her skin. "What's wrong? Is Naraku attacking?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting up and getting into a fighting stance. Rikara buried her head into his chest. Feeling tears on his chest, he grabbed her close and made soothing purrs. "What's wrong?" He calmly asked, falling back into the bed. She lied on his chest and sniffed. "Naraku had captured me. He had chained me to a wall and then he…he…"  
Rikara broke out in fresh sobs. Sesshoumaru held her close and started purring again.

Golden eyes slowly opened to see an empty spot on the bed. Sitting up, the eyes scanned around the room. "Rikara?" He called out, getting out of bed. He quickly placed on his proper clothes and began his hunt for Rikara; if he didn't find her soon; his demon would be very displeased.

He howled in frustration. He was very displeased. If he didn't find Rikara soon, he would come out and take over. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the angry howl echoing through his mind; his demon was extremely displeased. Sesshoumaru was becoming frantic. Hearing the soft rustle of clothing from the sky, he saw the half-demon floating down from the sky. "Lord Sesshoumaru." The evil half-breed said, bowing. Sesshoumaru grabbed him around the neck and held him up. "What have you done with my mate?" He growled out. "I did nothing to the Lady of Western Lands." He responded, smirking. Sesshoumaru's demon both smirked and growled at the evil demon's words. "Your real target is Inuyasha." He whispered, revealing Kanna. Her mirror glowed and then showed a picture of Rikara and Inuyasha in a deep make out session, but it also looked like it was leading to something more. Sesshoumaru howled in fierce jealousy. Naraku disappeared smirking. His plan was playing out perfectly.

Rikara groaned as she helped rebuild a village. Inuyasha had contacted her and asked her to help rebuild a village that had been plundered and destroyed in a demon raid. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she pushed a boulder in place. Inuyasha placed the proper logs on it. Standing back, Rikara whispered a quick incantation on the boulder. The boulder glowed red and yellow before returning to normal. "This should ward off demons and anyone else that is not welcomed into the village." She said, joining the other resting people. They had finished the hard stuff; now all that was left was a few minor things. Taking the water, she drank it down and smiled slightly. It felt good that she was finally doing something. Stretching, she lied back and gazed at the early stars. "This has been an awesome day." She said, smiling. "I'm glad you liked it." She whirled around and saw her beloved looking very calm. "Sesshoumaru, how did you find me?" She asked, hugging him tightly. She sensed every pair of eyes on them.

"I tracked your scent." He replied in a cool tone. She frowned slightly. He brought her close and sniffed her. She smelled like sweat, exhaustion and her own unique scent. His demon calmed down and began licking her face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. He stopped licking her and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She panted for air as they broke apart. "Why so passionate?" She asked, looking up at him. The raw need in those golden eyes was captivating. She blushed and tried to look away. He smirked at Inuyasha.

Rikara moaned as she slid into the heated water. She had begged Sesshoumaru to let her stay in the village for a bit longer and he had finally given in. She hummed as she slowly began to bathe. Hearing a dark chuckle, she turned and tried to scream. Naraku put a hand over her mouth and smirked. "They won't hear you." She looked around her and noticed a barrier. Moving away from him, she growled. "What do you want Naraku?" She asked, scowling. "I only want to talk… for now." He stripped down and got into the water. Rikara backed away. "It seems like my plan for Sesshoumaru to destroy Inuyasha failed." He whispered, leaning back. Rikara frowned as she felt her body relax. "Just what are you trying to accomplish?" She questioned. "It is sad that you haven't figured that part out." He said, shaking his head. She was becoming way too relaxed. Deciding to end this, she attacked him. He dodged and held her in a chokehold. It was strong enough for her to stop moving and try to struggle away but loose enough so she stayed conscious. "I didn't want to fight you yet, but since you are being this way…" Rikara frowned. Placing a soft kiss to her neck, he disappeared along with the barrier.

Rikara refused to say anything as she entered the village. "What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, handing her some fish. She shook her head and accepted the fish. She really needed to think this over. Sighing, she quickly finished the fish and tried to go to sleep.

The sun was barely over the horizon and Rikara was already up. She was simply sitting in a tree and watching the sun. "Something is wrong." She glanced below her and saw Inuyasha. "Naraku has been bugging me lately." She whispered. He jumped into the tree and looked into her dark yellow eyes. "Naraku bugs everyone." He said, taking her hands in his. She chuckled slightly, but still had that deep sadness in her eyes. "Naraku is planning something and I think its time we start going on the offensive." She stated, sighing. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and nodded. "I will go tell my brother." Rikara continued to watch the sun in silence.

Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror as Rikara sat alone. This was the perfect time for him to take her, but he would wait. She would come to him. Smirking, he waved Kanna away and looked at Kikyo. "I have something for you to do." He whispered, smirking.

She dug the trenches in silence. She could sense it was going to rain, so she decided to dig trenches for the village's water supply. "Rikara?" She turned to see Kagome holding something out for her, with Sango behind her. Grabbing it, she ripped the wrapping paper off and froze. "I brought it from home; it seemed more like you than me." Kagome explained. Picking up the outfit, she smiled. "You should go try it on." Kagome said, pushing her into the hut. Coming into the hut, Sango and Kagome began working on her make up and hair. She blushed scarlet when she saw herself in the mirror. Walking outside, she tried to ignore the lust filled looks from the male villagers.

Sesshoumaru growled as he smelled lust and a lot of it. He knew none of the female villagers were attractive so that must mean… He raced to where Rikara was and froze when he saw her. She was wearing a blue-black tank top that hugged her curves and showed off her stomach with a black mini-skirt and a pair of knee-high black boots. Her hair was in a very attractive and wavy fashion, and her wrists were littered with black and blue bracelets. A dark blue color of lip gloss was slathered on her lips, a black color of eye shadow was placed around her eyes and mascara had made her eyes look heavier. Sesshoumaru swallowed and then growled.


	16. Finding a form

Rikara sensed jealousy and a lot of it. Turning, she gulped as she saw Sesshoumaru stalking towards her. "Just what do you think you are wearing?" He asked his eyes tinted pink. "This was a present from Kagome." She explained softly. She didn't want to say anything that could set him off. Sesshoumaru turned angry eyes upon Kagome. Kagome shrunk back. "Take off those clothes now, Rikara." He commanded, turning his fury onto her. She defiantly looked up at him. "Why should I follow what you say?" She asked. Sesshomaru was about to say something when he saw his brother appear.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. He had sensed the jealousy and anger a mile away. He also had noticed many of the demons surrounding the village disappeared when they also sensed the anger coming off of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked over at Rikara and scarcely growled his satisfaction. Sesshoumaru noticed this and growled at him. Grabbing Rikara's wrist, he tugged her into the forest.

Rikara tugged her wrist away when they were outside of the village. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked angrily. "Just look at yourself! This is no way for the Lady of the Western Lands to dress." Sesshoumaru said, just as angrily. "Well who gave you the right to decide my clothing for me?" She questioned her eyes tinting red also. He growled. "What clothing! That is not clothing!" He responded, grabbing her wrist again. "What is your problem?" She yelled. "You think that you are invincible; you think the world is on your side, but it isn't. Naraku is running around, trying to take you and you act like this type of trash you are wearing won't make him want you more!" He shouted. The trees shook with the anger running through the two demons. "You just shut up!" She yelled trying to punch him. He easily grabbed her arm and twisted her so that any movement would cause pain. "You will learn to respect me!" Before he could stop it, his demon came out and smacked her across the cheek. When he did this, he made sure that his claws pierced her flesh. She was roughly thrown to the ground as he turned back to normal. He gazed down at the shocked Rikara in deep misery. He closed his eyes and walked past her. "You had better change." He whispered, disappearing.

Rikara touched her now bandaged cheek in anger. She would not let Sesshoumaru hit her like she was some sort of naughty child who needed punishment. Diving under the waterfall, she sat on a small patch of land. After Sesshoumaru had left her, she had found this amazing waterfall and had bandaged her cheek. Sighing, she pushed herself back under the waterfall and frowned in frustration. Was this what she would have to deal with for the rest of her life? Getting out of the water, she quickly dried off and put on her regular clothes. Rikara shook her head in a deep depression and tried to forget that her cheek was throbbing.

Sesshoumaru looked up as he saw Rikara enter the hut. He knew she would be mad and angry with him; he just didn't know how she was going to show it. She silently lied down and grabbed a blanket. Usually she would cuddle against Sesshoumaru, but today she wanted to be alone.

The next day was silent. The birds had stopped singing, the villagers had stopped talking; all that could be heard was the occasional sound of work. Rikara worked by herself, deciding to feed the animals. She sighed in misery and pressed her cheek. It was throbbing like never before and it was distracting. "Is something wrong with your cheek?" She turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "No." She whispered, continued her job. He winced and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for hitting you. It was just that you in that tiny outfit had thrown my demon into an excited jealousy." He said, kissing her mate mark. She sighed in pleasure and accepted his apology. "I shouldn't have worn those clothes." She responded, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. He nodded. "Those clothes… I would like to see you in them, just not in public." He whispered, kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his and smiled. They parted and smiled. "Go do something; I have work to do." She said, getting out of his grasp. He chuckled and walked away. All the while, the birds had started chirping.

Rikara slid into the warm water and moaned in satisfaction. After finishing with the village, Rikara and Sesshoumaru had returned to the castle. Gently washing her body, she gasped in pain as a wave of ache flowed over her. Clutching her stomach, she doubled over in pain. IF she was experiencing this pain, then it must mean…. 'No.' She thought as a dark crimson light washed over her.

She groaned as she sat up. Clutching her aching head, she noticed she was still in the water. Slowly stepping out, she gasped as she didn't see her feet; she saw small orange paws. Screaming, she stopped when she only heard a loud howl. Turning around, she looked at herself in the water and howled again. Her once luscious human body had turned into a small chibi fox form. She had reddish orange fur with three tails coming our of her backside, two brownish eyes, acute black nose, two small red fox ears, and a weird golden star on her cheek. Hearing the bathroom door open, she turned to face a very tall Sesshoumaru. He looked down and smiled softly. Picking her up, he looked her over. "Who are you?" She meowed loudly, trying to tell him that she was Rikara. He smiled and cuddled her in his arms. "I will call you Raikou." He whispered, walking out of the bathroom. "Have you seen Rikara?" He asked.

Rikara growled as she awoke in the same form she had been in. Quickly stretching out her tense muscles, she licked Sesshoumaru's cheek. He rolled over and batted at her. Her tails flicked in annoyance. Sitting on his chest, she began to lick his face. He murmured and sat up. She squeaked as she was thrown onto her back. "Raikou…" He placed her on the floor and began to get dressed.

She huffed as she lied in a sunny part of the garden. She had to come up with a way to communicate with the humans. Growling, she turned over on her stomach and closed her eyes. "What are you doing here Raikou?" She opened her eyes and stared up at Sesshoumaru. She meowed and sat up. Meowing again, she yelped as he picked her up. 'How am I going to talk to him?' She thought.

Sesshoumaru lied in his bed and petted Raikou. He was worried about Rikara. She had just disappeared; no note or anything. He had thought about Naraku taking her but ruled that out. He would've sensed that Rikara was in trouble or Inuyasha would have told him. Scowling, he listened to Raikou's purrs.


	17. Find a note

I am so sorry but I have to visit relatives against my will so I will not be updating for three days. I cant take my story with me to work on because my grandmother doesnt have a working computer or internet she lives in Louisiana. Anyway I am sorry for this and I promise to update as soon as I can.

Thanks for the reviews and actually reading my story. I would like to thank THEDISRUPTIVEONE for (s)he has been a very good supporter and has given me great help in my story so thank you.

Also something is coming up in Finding Your Storm. Rikara has changed, Naraku gets freakishly close to winning and someone dies... Anyway, look forward to some major plot in Find Your Storm (dun dun duuuuunnnnn)

Moshy


	18. Finding betrayal

I am so sorry for waiting a long time to update. I have beeen busy with this and that. Um, Rikara will act differently and certain people wont be mentioned alot. They will be there but just they cant act in the scene I type. Thank you for waiting so long. Any questions, flames, or reviews will be accepted. And thats all.

He hated asking his brother for help, but he needed to find Rikara. Landing in the village, he located Inuyasha and his group. "Inuyasha, I need you to find Rikara." Sesshoumaru said, bluntly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You mean you let Rikara disappear?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. 'I didn't disappear!' Rikara meowed loudly. Sesshoumaru shushed her and then started to argue with Inuyasha. Jumping down from her perch on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she darted into the forest. Sesshoumaru didn't even notice.

Rikara panted as she finally stopped running. Falling to the ground, she barely heard the swish of clothing. She barely lifted her head and groaned when she saw Kikyo. She smirked and walked over to her. Rikara stood up and hissed. Kikyo easily picked her up and chuckled as Rikara tried to scratch her. Rikara wanted to tear that smirk off her face. Growling, she opened her mouth and bright orange flames came pouring out of her mouth. Kikyo shrieked and dropped Rikara to the ground. Rikara grunted as she fell and let out another round of fire. Kikyo screamed and tried to dodge it. Rikara smirked at the burn mark on Kikyo and mentally patted herself on the back.

Rikara shot more fire out of her mouth in great smugness. Kikyo deserved to finally be put in her place. Rikara dodged some of Kikyo's arrows and scratched her fake leg. Kikyo fell backwards and looked at the small fox form of Rikara. "You will rue the day you messed with me." Kikyo said, aiming at her. Rikara got ready to attack when she felt a net fall over her. Struggling, she looked up and saw Kagura. Growling, she got ready to attack. The net crackled and she howled in pain. Falling down, she growled before fainting.

Inuyasha froze as a deep pain erupted from his gut. Clutching his stomach, he gasped in pain. What was happening to him! Sesshoumaru stopped arguing with him to notice he was in pain. Inuyasha fell to his knees and tried to think what was causing this pain. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Rikara!" He gasped out. Feeling the pain ebb away for the time being, he stood and darted to where his senses were telling him to go. Sesshoumaru was following him. "Do you know where Rikara is?" Sesshoumaru asked, running beside him. "Yes and she is in trouble."

They stopped running and looked around. They were in a small clearing and it looked like someone had been fighting. Inuyasha crouched down and sniffed. "Rikara was here; it smells like her fire." Sesshoumaru also sniffed and noticed that Raikou had been here. "Inuyasha!" He turned and saw his friends flying at him. "Why did you run off like that?" Kagome asked, landing on the forest floor. "Rikara is in trouble and she was here. The weird thing is that Raikou was here also and there seemed to be a fight." Inuyasha said, gesturing to the evidence. They looked around and agreed to Inuyasha's statement. Sniffing around a little bit longer, he froze. "Kikyo was here and so was Kagura." Inuyasha said, scowling. If Kikyo, Kagura, Raikou and Rikara were here and not here anymore that must mean… Inuyasha's train of thought didn't make it to the station as he promptly passed out from the pain coming from his gut.

Rikara hissed in dark rage as Naraku chuckled. She knew, now that he had her, he would use her for his diabolical schemes. "I finally have the Eastern princess and the Western Lady in my clutches." He whispered, stroking her chin. She growled and tried to bite him. He withdrew just in time. "Such a feisty little animal." He whispered, sitting down. "I have something for you to do, whether you accept it or not. Kikyo is waiting for Inuyasha by the Bone Eater's Well. You are to go and destroy her. Accept it?" Rikara smirked. This was a dream come true. Of course Inuyasha would be hurt, but he could get over it. She nodded and he released her. She was more than ready to finally take down Kikyo. "Now to take down Kikyo, I am sure you will need your body." He whispered. Kanna came in and held up her mirror. Rikara felt a sick shudder run down her back. She felt like she was bargaining with the devil. A bright light came out of the mirror and joined with her body.

Kikyo patiently sat, waiting for Inuyasha. By now, Naraku had more than likely tortured Rikara until she screamed. Kikyo smirked and failed to notice Rikara patiently waiting in a tree to kill her.

Rikara wished she could just kill Kikyo now, but Naraku had given her strict orders in how to kill Kikyo.

Flashback

"_If you want to kill Kikyo, you will need to follow these instructions." Naraku whispered, smirking. Rikara eyed him suspiciously but nodded. "I want you to only attack her when you sense Inuyasha getting close. Make sure that by the time Inuyasha is there Kikyo is bloody and staring up at you in fear. If anyone interferes, show them that you aren't playing with them. And as the final part of killing Kikyo, rip her head off and throw it at Inuyasha's feet. Smirk, blow up the head and then leave."_

End Flashback

Rikara snapped out of her daze when she felt Inuyasha getting close. She smirked and jumped into action. Running her claws down Kikyo's arms, she punched her in the face and swiftly kicked her into the air. Jumping up, she brought her knee down into Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo landed hard and began couching up blood. "Rikara!"

Rikara turned to face her friends. "Rikara, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kikyo. Rikara smirked. Somewhere in her heart, she wanted to rush into Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's arms and tell them everything, but she had longed for this moment. Glancing at all of them, she grabbed Kikyo. One hand was clutching her neck, while the other was clutching her hair tightly. "Say goodbye Kikyo." She whispered. Kikyo looked up at her in fear. "No don't, please!" Rikara chuckled darkly at Kikyo's pitiful pleas.

"You could at least die with some dignity." She whispered, clutching her throat tighter. "I have longed for this moment." She announced to her friends. "I have wanted to kill her every since she shot me with that arrow and now, since Naraku has given me strict orders on how to kill her, I can't kill her slowly. I suggest the squeamish look away." Rikara punctuated this by quickly ripping Kikyo's head off. The sickening crack of bones and the blood gushing out of her head made all of them feel sick. "Rikara, how could you do this?" Inuyasha demanded, feeling confused and hurt. Rikara shrugged and threw the head at Inuyasha's feet. "She was just in Naraku's way and I wanted to kill her. You'll get over it." She said, smirking. They all looked at her in anger, hurt, and angry shock. She was working for Naraku!

Sesshoumaru wanted so bad to run up to her and kiss her. Even though it had only been a couple of days, he felt like it had been years. Walking to her, he stopped just a breath away from her. "Rikara, where have you been?" He whispered. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshoumaru, I was with you the whole time. I was Raikou." She said. He had questions on why she had turned into an animal, but he was content with having her in his arms. Kissing her cheek, he smiled. "I was worried when you disappeared." She gave him another hug before giving him a heart-stopping kiss. Sesshoumaru felt like he was being melted under Rikara's fiery kiss. He whimpered and hugged Rikara close. Rikara licked her lips as she drew away. "You taste like strawberries, love." Rikara whispered, kissing his cheek. He purred gently and was about to kiss her again when she stepped back. "I have got to go Sesshomaru, but I hope we will meet again." She whispered, slowly disappearing. Sesshoumaru felt his heart sink. "No, I just got you." He said, trying to grab her.

She smiled sadly and was about to vanish when she remembered something. "Oh, Inuyasha I almost forgot." She pointed her finger at Kikyo's head and mumbled a quick incantation. It jerked and then blew up. A small amount of blood landed on Inuyasha's stricken face. "Bye." She whispered, disappearing. Inuyasha fell to his knees in complete sadness.

Naraku smirked as he saw Inuyasha's stricken face. This was working out perfectly. Kikyo was out of the way, Rikara, unknowingly, was under his control, and, besides Sesshoumaru, her loved ones thought she was working for Naraku. He chuckled darkly and glanced at Rikara as she appeared before him. "Great job, but the kiss didn't have to happen." He said, giving her a look. She shrugged. "You are now no use to me, so I guess this is the end of you." She said, dropping into an offensive stance. He chuckled and flicked his wrist. She gasped at pain wracked her body and feel to the ground. What was happening? "My dear Rikara, you should know never to deal with me." He whispered, stroking her cheek. She growled.

"What did you do to me?" She groaned out. Naraku flicked his wrist and the pain stopped. "Since this isn't your real body, I was able to change it to fit my needs. And I need Inuyasha and Kagome dead." He whispered chuckling. Rikara looked up at him in fear. It was one thing to kill Kikyo, but Inuyasha and Kagome? "Never." She said, frowning. Naraku flicked his wrist. "You will obey. We can do this the easy way or the painful way. Your choice." He said, giving her a look that meant nothing but misery and dark deeds for her. She gulped in fear. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the pain increased.


	19. Finding Pain

\

Inuyasha sat in the hut in complete misery. Not only did Rikara kill Kikyo brutally, she was also working for Naraku.

He felt so confused and hurt. Looking around, he noticed every one else was the same, well except Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had never liked the dead priestess and thought that Rikara's act of brutality was justified; the priestess had poisoned her. Of course the whole working for Naraku thing did have him confused.

"So what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"She is working for Naraku, which means we have to take her down too." Miroku whispered.

"I think not." Sesshoumaru argued. "Obviously, she teamed up with Naraku to take down Kikyo. She would never hurt any of us."

"She hurt Kikyo." Inuyasha said, turning to his brother.

"Kikyo poisoned her. I believe Rikara deserved to do that." Sesshoumaru said, glancing at his brother.

"She knew that I still cared for Kikyo and she still destroyed her. She is even working for Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, feeling the tears run down his eyes.

"Did you even think for a moment, that she could've been under some control? Naraku has done it before!" Sesshoumaru responded, his voice getting a bit louder.

Inuyasha looked away.

"What we all need is a good night sleep." Miroku whispered, putting out the fire and curling up in a corner.

The brothers growled at each other and slept on opposite sides of the hut.

\

Rikara panted as the pain once again receded into her body. Naraku was having great pleasure in watching her cry out in pain. She hated that stupid half-demon.

"No point in sending me such nasty looks." He whispered, stroking her cheek. She growled lightly before giving up and lying down.

She softly groaned as her body was picked up and moved. She tried to open her eyes and found that the task was too much to bear. Feeling her arms be pulled up and chained to a wall she simply sighed.

Whatever Naraku was planning she knew that it would be painful…

"Wake up girl."

Rikara groaned as a swift boot made contact with her side. Opening her eyes she gazed up at a scowling face.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?"

"Naraku told me to keep you awake while Kanna goes through the process."

"Process? What process?"

"The one that will suck out your powers and give them to Naraku."

Rikara mentally gasped.

This was bad…

Inuyasha growled as he walked through the forest.

He was so confused and not knowing what was going to happen made him easily angered.

He didn't even know whether to be mad at Rikara or thank her. With Kikyo out of the way he had more time to spend with Kagome and Kikyo never dropped in and tried to kill him.

Sighing he jumped up in a tree and tried to think this through when he was overcome with great waves of pain. He let out a harsh cry of pain and tried to sprint back to the village.

Rikara was in trouble and needed help.

Looks like he would thank Rikara…

\

She screamed in unbelievable pain as Kanna's mirror tried to suck her powers out.

Her eyes struggled to remain open and give Naraku her most hate filled glare she could muster.

"Why my powers?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Because with your powers I could actually have a chance in defeating your friends and take over the world." He said smirking. Rikara screamed as the mirror tried once more; key word being tried.

"Master, her body is resisting the mirror and the mirror won't try to break her. It is also resisting." Kanna mumbled out, stopping the process.

"What do you mean resisting?"

"It seems she is protected by Lord Sesshoumaru's power because she is his mate."

Naraku glared at Rikara, like it was her fault the mirror was being bad. "You did this!" He yelled, slapping her cheek.

She growled and spat on his robe.

"Yes I did and you can't get to me." She said, smirking.

Naraku looked like he was ready to kill her but reined in his desire to slaughter.

"No matter; I have other ways of getting what I want." He said, kissing her cheek.

She growled and looked away.

\

"I don't know. I was just relaxing and suddenly I felt it. It was a horrible and excruciating pain." Inuyasha explained, shivering.

The pain was gone, but he could still feel the lingering touches. "Well don't tell you brother; he would go crazy." Miroku whispered pointing to the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was, luckily, out of dog demon hearing range.

"True, but how long do you think we can stay here and not look for Rikara?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at his brother. "Sesshoumaru is probably going insane. I heard somewhere that being away from their mate sends the dog demon into a mad rage to get her back, which includes killing innocent people she has had contact with."

"Then, that means you are very much in danger. Rikara has always come to you so Sesshoumaru might…" Inuyasha glanced again and sighed.

"We better find her."

\

Rikara soullessly gazed at the smirking Naraku.

It had been a week since she had been in his sick clutches and the hope of escaping was very dim.

She didn't even try anymore; the blood loss was too great.

Slowly turning her head, so she could see Naraku, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as Kanna appeared yet again, with her mirror.

Here we go again.

She didn't even scream when it tried to take her powers.

All she did was wince.

Pain isn't pain when you get use to it.

\

Sesshoumaru walked along side of his brother. He had no idea why Inuyasha had decided to up and leave to find Rikara. Of course, Sesshoumaru missed her greatly, but Inuyasha had announced it and started the journey all in the same day, which was about a week ago.

He shook his head and turned to look at his brother as he crumpled over in pain.

Inuyasha took shaky gasps of air and shook off his friends' hands.

His eyes dilated and he started shaking. Screaming, he fainted. Maybe now they could take a break.

His silver hair caught the moonlight as he swam around. After finally finding a spring to bathe in, they had set up camp. There had been some "discussion" as to when who would bathe.

The females had wanted at least one of the guys to stay with the knocked out half-demon, but they proved to be difficult when they realized if they did "girls then boys", not one boy would be with Inuyasha.

So they decided to have one male come with them to bathe.

Sesshoumaru was obviously the best choice, since he was already in love with Rikara and didn't have wandering hands.

Glancing at the females, he sighed and slowly cleaned his body.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to see one of the females; he believed her name was "Kagome".

He waited for her to talk.

"I have this soap Rikara liked to use if you want to use it." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. It would help him soothe his worried demon. "It's over by my backpack."

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at the hideously yellow backpack and got out of the water. He heard Kagome squeak in embarrassment and cover her eyes.

She didn't have to though.

Obviously Sesshoumaru wasn't ashamed of his body…

Sorry for the short chapter... and I know that I have not been updating a lot, but I am back and better than ever. Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read "Finding Your Storm". Also, if you want a lemon or lime or orange or whatever, for Finding Your Storm, you could write it. I will give the credited to that writer and post it up. Now, you must be serious about it, but not too serious that you suck the fun out of it. Obviously, I will change the rating and what not. Sorry, but I can't write "the fruits of stories" because I just dont capture the feeling. Sorry. Anyway, you can post ideas or write the "fruits" and just email it to me. Notice, I said email. If you want to write about the other people, then thats ok. Just tell me where you want the "fruit" and I will read it and decide if I should post it. Thanks, Moshy.


End file.
